Team 7 vs Team Sonic
by Couchpotato 88
Summary: When Sonic, Tails and Knuckles move at such a speed that breaks a hole in time and space they enter a world unlike their own and must fight warriors unlike anyone they've fought before. Cross over between Naruto and Sonic. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1: To Another World

**_Note: Here's my second attempt at a cross over this time between Naruto and Sonic the Hedgehog this might also be quite a short story, but I hope you enjoy. If anyone's confused I'll be making references to abilities in certain sonic games when I mention their abilities._**

* * *

><p>Sonic and his friends were in their biggest battle ever to prevent Doctor Eggman from taking over the world. Sonic the Hedgehog was fighting his hardest with his two best friends Tails and Knuckles, but this time it seemed that Eggman's genius that outdone their abilities. None of them were able to break his new mechanical weapon. Not even knuckles was able to break it with his superior strength. They decided to make a run for it, hoping that they could regroup and form a better plan, so they all took off at top speed. They all ran close to the speed of sound, but even that wasn't enough to out run Eggman's new machine and he was gaining fast.<p>

Sonic took the arms of Tails and Knuckles and increased his speed in hopes that it would be enough to escape, but Eggman was able to increase his speed even more and continued gaining.

"How are we gonna beat this guy?" asked Sonic.

"If I can't break his robot, no one can," agued Knuckles.

"I think we only have one chance if we're ever going to beat Eggman," answered Tails.

"What's that?" asked Knuckles.

"Sonic do we still have the Seven Chaos Emeralds?" asked Tails

"Yeah, but you said not to use them in case we needed them," answered Sonic.

"Well I think this is the best time to use them, it's obvious that we can't beat him with our natural abilities," stated Tails.

"Tails is right, it's our best chance at beating Eggman," said Knuckles

"Ok let's take down Eggman," boasted Sonic.

Knowing what they had to do to beat Eggman they activated the Seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic became Super Sonic and gave some power to Tails and Knuckles giving them the ability to levitate and increasing their strength and speed (Like of Sonic Heros). They started attacking Eggman's from all different directions with increased speed, but that still wasn't enough to stop Eggman's machine. They all knew that super form wouldn't last long, so they would need to end this quickly. Tail's suggested that the only way they would have a chance of winning would be to all go at top speed and not stop. With it being their only chance they charged at Eggman's machine at top speed and collided. They didn't break though at first but with their immense power were pushing the machine back.

They started making a small hole in the machine and eventually with enough power they completely shot though the machine and as they flew away it blew up. They had never gone at such speed before and were unable to slow down. They kept speeding up, eventually they broke the light barrier and broke a hole in time and space and left their world behind. The team of best friends awoke in a forest they didn't recognise. They had no idea where they were, but tails had had a feeling that they weren't in their own world anymore.

"Does anyone have an idea of where we are?" asked Knuckles.

"No, but I have a feeling we aren't in our universe anymore," stated Tails.

"Oh come on that's impossible," said Sonic.

"I wouldn't say that, I predict that we were going so fast that we broke a hole in time and went to a whole other world," predicted Tails.

"I think that's accurate. I don't recognise this place and we've been able to travel around the whole world," said Knuckles.

"Well we'd better not stay around for too long, do you know how we can get back Tails?" asked Sonic.

"The same way we got here, we're going to have to go super again and go so fast that we break the barrier again," answered Knuckles even though he hadn't been asked.

"Unfortunately it's not that simple guys, there's possibly an infinite number of Universe's so making it back to our own is going to be hard to do!" explained Tails.

"So we're stuck here forever?" asked Sonic.

"Not forever, I predict that if we get moving quickly, we can go the same way back and go back to our own world!" explained Tails.

"How do ya mean?" asked Sonic.

"I'm sure the hole we created though time and space is still open, so getting home is just a matter of getting the speed up and going back!" explained Tails.

"That means we're gonna need the Chaos Emeralds to get back," stated Knuckles.

"That's right, do we still have the Emeralds Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Yeah I still have them all," said Sonic pulling out the Emeralds. "But I think we're gonna have to wait a while because they're a little drained from our fight against Eggman."

"Well let's see if there's any other inhabitants within this world," said Tails.

Tails flew above the trees to see if there were any inhabitants within the surrounding area. He saw what looked like a village hidden in the leaves. He went back to the ground and told Sonic and Knuckles what he saw. They decided to head towards the village to see if there was anyone who could help them. Meanwhile in the village that Tails had spotted ,in an office a reformed team was being ordered by the villages leader to go observe the odd occurrence that just took place outside of the village. The lady at the desk was a blond woman known as Tsunade and in front of her were the newly reformed Team 7 of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"So what's the emergency Lady Tsunade?" asked Sakura.

"I've gotten a report that there was a huge explosion that took place outside the village and I need you three to see what it is!" explained Tsunade.

"That doesn't sound too hard," stated Naruto.

"That's why I'm asking you three to take care of it since this it is your first mission as a reformed team!" explained Tsunade.

"So you still don't trust me?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right, but understand Sasuke, if you do this mission and succeed your probation will be shortened!" explained Tsunade.

"It's ok I understand, but I'll do this to prove my devotion to the village," stated Sasuke.

"What if it comes to a fight?" asked Sakura.

"Then take them out," answered Tsunade.

You got it, we'll do our best," stated Naruto.

With that Team 7 headed off to the spot of the explosion, to investigate. Team Sonic kept walking hoping that they could find someone that could help them. Within a few minutes Team Sonic headed towards some people they saw heading towards them. Team 7 saw a strange group appear before them, at first they thought they were just some forest animals, but knew they weren't since they were weird colours and were wearing shoes. Team 7 had a feeling that these odd animals were what came from the explosion as they were the oddest things they'd ever seen. Team Sonic decided to ask these humans if they could help them with their Situation.

"Excuse us, do you think that you could help us with something?" asked Sonic.

"First we want to ask you something," stated Naruto not trusting these odd creatures he just met.

"What's that?" asked Knuckles.

"Did you come from that odd explosion?" asked Sakura seriously.

"Well yes, that was us and that's why we want to ask you something," stated Tails.

"Are you invaders of the leaf village?" asked Naruto angrily.

"Of the what?" asked Sonic.

"Are you Invaders of the leaf village?" asked Sasuke repeating what Naruto asked.

"Listen, we don't know where we are, so can you help us?" asked Tails.

"I think your all just putting on an innocent act, so we won't attack you, nothing that comes from an explosion like that can be good" said Sakura.

"Look we don't want to fight anyone, we just wanna go home ok," stated Sonic.

"Either that or your spies who we have to stop and believe me a war just ended so were ready for a fight," stated Naruto.

"Like I said, we don't want to fight and believe me you don't want to fight us," stated Knuckles.

"You think you're so tough, we're not afraid of small brightly coloured animals," stated Sasuke.

"Look we just want to go to the village for some help!" explained Tails.

"At the rate you're going, you'll be fighting," stated Sakura.

"Look if you want a fight that's fine by us, but were not people you want to fight!" explained Sonic.

"Oh sure, some weird looking weasels will beat us in a fight," said Naruto.

"I'm a hedgehog," stated Sonic.

"I'm a fox," stated Tails.

"I'm an echidna," stated Knuckles.

"Whatever just walk away from our village," ordered Sakura.

"And like we said we just want to ask for some help," said Sonic.

"Looks like they're not leaving should we attack?" asked Naruto.

"Let's attack," answered Sasuke.

With that Team 7 attacked team Sonic. Thanks to Teams Sonic speed were able to easily jump out of the way and landed behind them.

"Look like a fights inventible," said Knuckles.

"You guys up for it?" asked Sonic.

"Of course," said Tails.

"Were with you until the end," said Knuckles.

Team 7 stood in amazement. Did those weird looking animals they just attacked really move that quickly, all they knew was that this probably wasn't going to be as easy as they originally thought. They didn't know whether these odd creatures were evil, but considering the evil they just faced were not going to take any chances. Naruto decided to be a bit smart about it.

"So you little weasels think you're so tough?" asked Naruto

"As Knuckles said you don't want to mess with us," warned Sonic.

"Who do you three think you are?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," answered Sonic.

"Knuckles the Echidna," answered Knuckles.

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails," answered Tails.

"At any rate, why do you think we're invaders, where we come from where hero's," said Sonic.

"Like we'd believe that, creatures as weird looking as you are have to be evil," stated Naruto.

"And you'd better give up, we're the strongest team in the whole leaf village," warned Sasuke.

"Then you won't mind if we make the next move?" asked Knuckles

"Go ahead let's see what you've got," mocked Sakura.

Team Sonic took their positions ready to make a move, while Team 7 got prepared to intercept the attack. Team 7 had a feeling that they would be able to easily block Team Sonic's attack. All of team Sonic were about half the size of Team 7, so they thought it would be an easy win, but suddenly Team Sonic disappeared. Team 7 stood amazed they looked around for Team Sonic, but couldn't find where they had gone. Sasuke activated his Sharingan to hopefully see where they were hiding when he suddenly saw that they were coming up behind them at super-fast speeds.

"Guys jump," yelled Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because their right behind us," said Sasuke.

But it was too late. Team Sonic collided with Team 7 hitting all of them with their spin attack (as seen in most old Sonic games), sending all of Team 7 flying forward. Team 7 got up after being knocked down and looked over at their opponents. None of them had ever seen anyone move at such speed. None of them had been able to see Team Sonic move, it was as if these three odd looking animals all had the ability to move at speeds unreachable by most humans. But how could that be even possible they all wondered. All they knew was that their opponents weren't going to be as easy to beat as they originally thought. They decided to ask Team Sonic how they did that.

"How did you guys do that, no one can run that fast," stated Sakura.

"I guess I should of let you know, where I come from, I'm the fastest thing alive, I can run faster than the speed of sound!" explained Sonic.

"So it's only you we need to worry about then?" asked Naruto.

"I don't think so, while Sonic might be faster than us, both me and Knuckles can move fast enough to keep up with him!" explained Tails.

"And I might not be as fast as these too, but in terms of strength I'm much stronger then these two!" explained Knuckles.

"But our true weapon, is the ultimate super power of team work," stated Sonic. "Let's go guys."

"Right," said Tails and Knuckles together.

Suddenly Team Sonic charged at Team 7 who jumped in time making Team Sonic miss them. However Team Sonic had planned for this, so Sonic jumped and created a Tornado using his super-fast speed. Tails and Knuckles jumped into the Tornado, then attacked Team 7 with the triple Tornado attack (Like off Sonic Chronicles the Dark Brotherhood) hitting Team 7 to the Ground yet again. Team 7 knew that they couldn't give up, as it was their duty to protect their village with all their strength, but Team 7 knew that they wouldn't be able to beat Team Sonic as easily as they originally thought. Team 7 started discussing that Team Sonic's biggest strength at the moment was probably team work, which was much stronger than their own. This told them that if they were going to have any hope in beating them, they were going to have to break them up and fight them separately. Their only problem now was who was going to fight who.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Team 7 vs. Team Sonic. It might take me a while to upload new chapters, but I'll upload as soon as possible. Please review all criticism is appreciated and I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura vs Tails

**Sorry for the wait, but welcome to chapter 2 of Team 7 vs. Team Sonic, I hope you enjoy the first fight within this story, behold Sakura vs. Tails.**

* * *

><p>Team 7 were stumped for ideas at the moment. They knew that the best thing they could do for the moment was regroup and try to figure out who should fight who from Team Sonic. Knowing what they had to do, the next time that Team Sonic attacked them, they used substitution, leaving Team Sonic to think they had turned into logs. Tails had a feeling it was a trick and that Team 7 was retreating till they could make a better plan. Sonic and Knuckles asked Tails what to do next. Tails suggested that they keep moving towards the village and find someone less crazy that could help them. Unknown to Team 7, that wasn't Team Sonics actual plan, since as soon as they felt that they were out of ear shot, they started looking for Team 7.<p>

In the meantime, while Team 7 felt that they were safe, started devising a plan in which they hoped would make their battle more in their favour against these new enemies. Unknown to them, Team Sonic had already spotted them, as Tails had flown above the trees and spotted them nearby. Team Sonic slowly made their way towards Team 7, to make sure that none of them heard or saw them coming. Well to be true they just wanted to see if Team 7 were smart enough to notice them coming. In the meantime Team 7 were sitting on the ground and discussing what would be the best way in which they could make the battle more in their favour. They all knew that the only way they would even have a chance of winning would be to fight separately, as it was clear to them all that Team Sonic's power in team work was stronger than their own. So they started discussing who would fight who, from what they were able to already observe.

"We know that the only way we're going to win is to fight separately. We might be able to determine who should fight who from what we've already observed!" explained Sakura.

"What have we observed, they move to fast, the only thing we know is that they can move at supersonic speeds and have great team work," stated Naruto.

"Well I was able to observe a little more about them. Using my Sharingan I was able to see them move a little slower, so I was able to see a small bit of their tactics!" explained Sasuke.

"What were you able to observe?" asked Sakura.

"Well as you all know, they can all move at extremely fast speeds, but I was able to see a noticeable speed difference between the three!" explained Sasuke.

"Were you able to see the order in speed?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I was able to see that the blue guy is easily the fastest, the other two might be slower, but they can move fast enough to keep up with his speed! The next fastest is the yellow fox looking creature with two tails, however I think he can only move that fast by using his tails to increase speed!" explained Sasuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"I noticed that while the other two were running, the fox was using his tails to propel himself forward, so if we do something to prevent him using his tails, he might only have the speed of an average person!" explained Sasuke.

"What about the red guy?" asked Naruto.

"I could tell he wasn't as fast as the other two, he was only just keeping up, however I could tell he possessed a far greater amount of strength then the other two, so it would be best to avoid his punches as much as possible!" explained Sasuke.

"Well we've figured out where they are in terms of speed, but could you see anything else about their tactics?" asked Sakura.

"Well, I could tell that the Hedgehog was the leader of the team, but I think the Fox might be the strategist among them, I was able to determine this because, from the glimpses I got with my Sharingan the fox appeared to be directing all of the attack strategies, so I think he might be the smartest one among the group!" explained Sasuke.

"So it's actually the fox we should worry about the most?" asked Sakura.

"No, all of them are of equal threat, it's as if all three of them play a key part in strategies, the blue hedgehog's the speed factor, the red creature's the power factor and I think the yellow fox is the brains!" continued Sasuke.

"So, going back to the original question, who's going to fight who to make the battle more to our favour?" asked Naruto.

At this time, Team Sonic had managed to slowly make their way towards Team 7 and were standing right next to them. Team 7 were to court up in their plan to win that they didn't even notice Team Sonic besides them. Team Sonic decided to wait until the right moment, before putting into the conversation.

"Well in terms of who should fight who, I think it should be Sakura against the yellow fox, me against the red, what did he say he was an echidna and Naruto against the blue hedgehog," stated Sasuke.

"Why do you think that should be the battle plan?" asked Sakura.

"Well Sakura, I think you should fight the fox because as I said, I believe he's the smart one among the group, meaning you might be the only one able to match his intelligence. I also think he's less skilled in fighting then the other two because, while I was only able to get glimpses of the battle plan, he appeared to be the least skilled in fighting, so I think its best that Sakura fight the fox!" explained Sasuke.

"Ok, I won't let you guys down," boasted Sakura.

"I think I should fight the red echidna because, he appears to be the Strongest and most skilled in fighting," stated Sasuke.

"But wait, I'm the strongest in our group, even you can't deny that now Sasuke, shouldn't I be the one to fight the best fighter in their team?" asked Naruto.

"Yes that might be true Naruto, but I think it's better for you to fight the blue hedgehog because, he was easily the fastest on their team and you're the fastest in ours, that means you might be the only one in our team that has a chance of keeping up with him, I should fight the red echidna because he's was easily slower than the other two, but since I'm a stronger fighter then Sakura I should fight the echidna!" explained Sasuke.

"That makes sense, now the only problem is separating them," stated Sakura.

"Yeah, that's going to be the real problem, we might have to improvise on that," said Sasuke.

"It's true, it will be hard to separate the team, but other than that it's a brilliant plan," said Sonic butting into the conversation to let Team 7 know that they'd been listening to the plan for a short while.

"I agree, and I have to say that probably is the ideal way to fight, if we are to fight each opponent separately," stated Knuckles.

"I'm wondering though, is it really possible to separate three people who are such a strong team and have the super power of team work," contributed Tails.

"There's bigger problem, is it really possible to separate three such spectacular fighters," wondered Sonic.

"Yeah, that is gonna be a big problem," stated Naruto not realising that Team Sonic were there.

Suddenly Team 7's heads shot up, realising that Team Sonic were already there and might actually know critical factors in the plan to beat them in this battle. Even though Team Sonic knew critical points to Team 7's plan, they would still really have to improvise if they were going to be able to fight them separately and have a chance of winning. Team 7 jumped to their feet.

"How long have you three been here?" asked Sakura.

"Long enough to know that you plan to fight us separately in the hope of winning," said Sonic with a grin on his face.

"But trust me when I say this, that wer'e not going to give you the chance to get the upper hand on us, no matter how we fight," stated Tails.

"We'll beat you no matter what it takes," boasted Sakura.

"Well unfortunately for you three, we're going to continue fighting as a team because we're strongest that way!" explained Knuckles.

"Well I have only one more thing to say about all this," said Naruto about to bring the best plan he could come up with into action.

"What's that?" asked Sonic.

"This. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," yelled Naruto activating his signature technic and creating multiple copies of himself, creating a huge surprise to all of Team Sonic.

"What, did he just make copies of himself," asked Sonic surprised.

"How many are there?" asked Knuckles.

Naruto knew that this was the time to attack while they were confused. Sakura and Sasuke knew what Naruto had planned. They separated Tails and Knuckles from Sonic while they were surprised at the many Naruto's that had appeared. Naruto decided to tell them to go even though, he figured that they probably already knew the plan.

"Sakura, Sasuke now," yelled Naruto.

Suddenly Sakura and Sasuke charged at their opponents, with Sakura attacking Tails and Sasuke attacking Knuckles. Sonic tried to prevent Sakura and Sasuke from separating him from his friends. It would have been an easy task for him thanks to his great speed, but before he could take off he was held down by many of Naruto's clones, preventing him from helping his friends. Sakura and Sasuke succeeded in their attack and both Tails and Knuckles were quickly separated from Sonic and one another. This left Sonic alone with Naruto, while leaving Tails to fight Sakura and Knuckles to fight Sasuke. Sonic had a feeling that even though all of Team Sonic could run at super-fast speeds, none of them would be able to help one other, because Sonic knew that the people they were fighting would do everything in their power, to prevent them from getting the upper hand and working as a team. Sonic knew that they would all have to fight their battles on their own. He also knew that he wasn't going to let this blond guy faced before him to stop him, as he knew that no one in the world can out run him.

**With Tails and Sakura**

Sakura tried to push Tails as far back as she could, to keep him as far away from his team as she could, in hopes that he wouldn't be able to regroup with Sonic and Knuckles. Sakura kept throwing punches at Tails trying to hit him, but was having no luck in landing a punch. Tails was much too quick for Sakura and was easily dodging every attack she made. This made her understand that she would need to make her best plan ever if she had any hope at winning against Tails. Tails on the other hand was already planning to make a counter attack. For the start of the fight he thought that Sakura would just get tired, but she'd been throwing punches at Tails for quite a considerable amount of time and she didn't appear to be tiering out. Even with his superior intelligence Tails was finding it hard to conduct a plan with the continuous throwing of punches towards him. It was then that Tails came up with a solution. It was easily clear to himself and Sakura that his speed was far superior to hers. This told Tails that it would be best to make her think he's making a run for it, which he hoped would make her chase and then he'd attack her with his powerful tails.

As soon as Sakura threw another punch, Tails jumped as high as he could and landed behind her. He began to spin his tails in hopes it would trick Sakura into chasing him. Sakura did indeed turn to where Tails had jumped, but instead of preparing to chase him, she remembered what Sasuke had said about his tails being the key to his speed. So instead of Sakura chasing Tails like he had planned, she attempted to grab his tails to prevent him from going at his supersonic Speed. Like Sakura had planned she had managed to grab hold of one of the two tails, but was hit by the other one at the supersonic motion that allowed Tails to use them like an engine turbine. Sakura felt the strength and the speed of the Tails collide with her arms. The impact was so strong, that it actually broke both of her arms.

Sakura jumped back with pain. She hadn't expected that the tails would have such impact, then it hit Sakura that since he used the tails to go at the speed of sound, his tails would actually have a huge amount of strength within them. She didn't know how strong the foxes tails were, but she knew that the only why she would be able stop them, would be to grab the both of them. She would have to heal her arms quickly and then come up with a plan that would distract Tails long enough for her to grab his greatest weapon the tails. But first, she wondered if she could trick him into reviling the strength of his tails by acting surprised.

"What the hell is up with your tails, my arms are broken," snapped Sakura.

"Did you think my tails are weak or something, the fact that I spin them around to boost my speed to nearly the speed of sound means that they've built a great deal of muscle," remarked Tails.

"How strong are they?" asked Sakura hoping to get the information she needed out of Tails.

"There strong enough to bust metal," stated Tails

That was all Sakura needed to hear. Now that she knew how strong his tails were it was only a matter of time before she world be able to figure out a way to restrain them, but first she would have to focus on healing her arms. It would be difficult considering both of her arms were broken, but thanks to her great Chakra control she would be able to heal one arm, then heal the other one with ease. It caused her great pain, but she started moving one of her arms towards the other to start healing it. While she was doing this she decided to tell Tails that it was a huge mistake to tell her how strong his tails were, as she knew it was his greatest weapon.

"You shouldn't have told me how strong your tails are, because by doing that you've made this battle much easier for me," remarked Sakura.

"Whys that?" asked Tails.

"Because, now I know the strength of the tails which will let me come up with a plan to beat their strength. I can also tell that they're your greatest weapon and by the looks of it, the only weapon you have when it comes to fighting!" explained Sakura.

"If you think they're my only weapons, then you've underestimated me yet again, I haven't even began to show you what I can do. It's true that I'm don't have the fighting skills that Sonic and Knuckles do, but with my superior intelligence I always have a gadget for fighting up my sleeve," stated Tails.

"I'll believe that when I see it," remarked Sakura.

"Do you really think you should continue, I mean sure you could have won earlier, but how are you gonna fight me now, your arms are broken," stated Tails.

"That won't be a problem much longer," said Sakura finally reaching one of her arms with the other.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails.

"Oh you'll see," said Sakura.

Sakura began to heal her arms and a green light appeared to show that her arms were healing. Tails didn't know what to make of this weird green light that Sakura had created with her left arm and was placing on her right. He was wounding what it did, was she making herself stronger, was she healing her arms. "But that's Impossible," thought Tails. He was only able to heal wounds like that though the use of machinery. There was no way that she could be repairing her arms with her bare hands. He decided it would be better to wait and see the results of what Sakura was doing. After a few minutes the light green glow coming from Sakura's left hand stopped and she took her hand away from her right arm. She then moved her right arm as if it was fully healed. It was then that Tails realised that she had in fact used her left hand, to heal her right arm. That wasn't possible Tails thought to himself. In his world only he had been able to figure out a way to heal wounds that quickly and that was though the use of a medic bot.

"Ah, that's much better," said Sakura moving her right arms as if it hadn't even been broken a few minutes before.

"How, did you do that, no one can heal that quickly," stated Tails.

"Well it was easy for me. I'm one of the best medical ninja's in the whole village," stated Sakura.

"But, still what was that weird light you were placing on your arm, is that what healed your wounds?" asked Tails.

"Yes it was. The weird light you refer to was me using my Chakra, in medical ways that helps me heal my wounds!" explained Sakura.

"What's chakra?" asked Tails.

"Chakra is what gives us our not physical abilities, didn't any of you three weasels wonder how we did that substitution trick," sad Sakura.

Tails thought back to the last time when Sonic, Knuckles and himself, had fought as a team and how they had all disappeared in puffs of smoke and turned into logs. It hit Tails that she must have used the same type of power to heal her arm, but did it in a medical sense. Tails couldn't comprehend how that was possible, they only thing in their world that had abilities even close to that level were the Chaos Emeralds. It was impossible, no one had those sorts of abilities on their own. Somehow Tails knew that it would take all of his speed and genius to win this fight. He decided that now was the best time to attack, as she still needed to heal one of her arms. So Tails charged as fast as he could and attacked Sakura with Spin attack.

He thought that he'd hit Sakura dead on, but then there was a puff of smoke and another log appeared, which told him that she had just used another substitution technic on him. Tails knew that he would have to find her quickly, as she was probably healing her other arm at that very moment. Tails knew that the quickest and best way of finding Sakura, would be to fly above the trees and look for her from the sky. A small distance away Sakura was working on healing her arm, she knew she would have to work quick, as Tails was probably looking for her at that very moment. Thankfully she was able to heal this arm quicker than the other one and was close to being done already. On Tails end, flying above the trees had quickly let him spot Sakura and he started charging towards her location. Sakura looked behind where she was sitting and saw Tails charging at her. She quickly jumped out of the way, letting Tails hit the ground. Looking at the state of her arm, Tails could tell that it had already been healed and she was back to full strength.

"Now the fight really begins," said Sakura.

"All right, if that's how you want it, serious I'll get," said Tails pulling out his Energy Ball Arm Cannon to make the fight harder for Sakura.

Sakura didn't know what Tails was planning to do, with this odd machine he had just put on his arm. Suddenly Tails directed his cannon towards Sakura ready to fire.

"You should probably know, that this is going to hurt if you don't move," warned Tails.

"What is that stupid looking thing, are you going to shot an attack at me," mocked Sakura.

"That's right, you're smarter than you look," said Tails.

"Oh well, take your best shot," mocked Sakura sarcastically.

Tails didn't like how Sakura was mocking his invention, so he did as she asked and to Sakura's hugest surprise a huge ball of energy shot from the cannon. Thankfully, Sakura was quick enough to react and jumped out of the way of the attack. She didn't like the look of the energy ball that Tails had shoot from his arm and knew it was smart to stand clear of anymore attacks. Sakura was too distracted by the first attack, that she didn't realise, Tails had shot another attack towards her. The ball of energy collided with her and was she hit out of the sky and landed on the ground. She knew then, she'd have to be more careful, now that she knew Tails had gadgets that helped him in battle, so she would have to find a way to surprise him.

"So, you have more tricks up your sleeve than I thought," said Sakura.

"I'm sure you know by now, I'm the smart one of the team," stated Tails.

"Yeah and I'm the smart one of my team," said Sakura.

"So, that's why I'm the one fighting you," said Tails.

"That's right and you've showed me one of your tricks, now it's time I show you one of mine," said Sakura.

Suddenly Sakura jumped towards Tails to try and attack him, but Tails had prepared for this and shot another energy ball at Sakura. Luckily for Sakura, she knew that Tails was going to try another energy ball attack and used another Substitution leaving Tails clueless of where she had went.

"Where she'd go," yelled Tails.

"Right here," yelled Sakura.

Tails turned and saw that Sakura was charging fist first towards him from the sky. Tails knew he didn't have time to counter, so he jumped as far away as he could. Thankfully Sakura missed Tails and hit the ground, but then the ground started to crumble around them. Tails lost his footing for a bit, but quickly found it again. After seeing the force of Sakura's punch, he knew that he would die if she managed to punch him. Tails knew this was another chakra ability and he would have to be even more careful and smart if he was to survive. Tails quickly got back to what he was doing, as Sakura jumped towards him and started throwing more punches. Thanks to Tails speed he was able to dodge her punches, but he would have to be more careful now, that he knew of her strength. Tails had a feeling, she wasn't going to tire out soon, so he would have to do more than dodge. He felt he would have to get an advantage, by getting more mobility so, once he was far enough away he started spinning his tails like a helicopter and took off into the air.

Sakura looked above her and saw Tails in the air, he was using his tails like a helicopter to create lift and fly. Sakura was completely surprised, how was the small yellow fox she was fighting, flying using that method.

"Hey, that's impossible, you shouldn't be able to fly like that, your tails should get tangled if you use them like that," shouted Sakura from the ground.

"So, says the girl who healed her arm with magic, who says I can't fly," responded Tails from the air.

"Well spinning your tails like that defies all logic, they shouldn't be able to create lift and they should get tangled!" explained Sakura.

"Well, I'm a genus and I say it's possible," said Tails.

"How smart do you think you are?" asked Sakura.

"Well I think my IQ is about 300," answered Tails.

"_300 that's impossible thought Sakura," thought Sakura._

Sakura started to wonder if the Fox was just bluffing to throw her off her guard, as no one she knew had an IQ even close to 300. Not even her friend Shikamaru had an IQ that high and he was the smartest person she knew. She decide to forget about it for now because, even though she could tell that the Fox was smart, she was smart to and she could tell that while Tails was flying he was putting much more strain on his body, so she knew he'd only be able to say up in the air for a short while.

"Well no matter how smart you say you are, you can't stay up there for ever," stated Sakura.

Tails knew she was right, he was already starting to get tired and he hadn't even been in the air for 2 minutes yet. Thankfully for Tails, he still had the upper hand, because unknown to Sakura he always carried a large supply of bombs.

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm ending this right now," said Tails.

"Oh yeah and how do you plan to do that?" asked Sakura.

"Like this," said Tails.

Tails got his bomb supply out and started dropping many bombs down near Sakura onto the ground. Sakura had no idea what Tails was dropping at first, but once the first one hit the ground, she could see that it was a bomb and she decided to wait until all of the bombs dropped, than jump before they exploded hoping she'd be able to jump high enough. Once all the bombs were on the ground, she jumped as high as she could and not a second too soon, as the bombs exploded beneath her. Sakura thought she was out of harm's way, but just then Tails stopped flying fell towards her and hit her with the great strength of his Tails. Luckily Sakura had blocked the attack with her arms, but was now plummeting towards the ground with Tails following her ready to attack again. Tails attempted another attack with his tails, but Sakura was prepare for his attack this time and when he came to hit her with his tails, she hit them with one of her super powerful punches. Tails felt his valued tails break, from the amount of power that had collided with them.

Tails hit the ground hard, but thankfully had no extra injuries other than his broken tails. He knew he wouldn't be able to win, unless he healed his tails quickly. Thankfully, he bought his medical bot in case he'd suffered injuries this bad. His only problem now was, would he be able to get the chance to heal them with Sakura attacking him. Tails was hoping that Sakura, would be hot headed enough to be distracted, until he had finished healing his injuries. Tails got his Medi Bot out just as Sakura appeared near him to continue the battle.

"It's over fox, I know that your tails got broken from that attack," stated Sakura.

"True my tails are badly damaged, but I'm not finished yet," said Tails.

"Well what else can you do?" asked Sakura.

"This," answered Tails putting his Medi Bot above his head and starting it up, to start healing his wounds.

"What's that weird machine supposed to do, shoot laser beams at me?" asked Sakura.

"Maybe, it does and maybe it doesn't," answered Tails slowly stalling as much time as he could, so his tails could fully heal.

"Well, if it's so powerful, why don't you attack me," mocked Sakura thinking she had already won, now that her opponent's most useful weapons were broken. However, she didn't even know that while they were speaking, his tails were healing.

"Because, it takes a while to charge up," lied Tails though his teeth, to stall for more time while his tails healed.

"Well then, I'll just destroy it, before you can attack," stated Sakura preparing to charge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Tails stalling for even longer, as his wounds still weren't fully healed.

"Why's that?" asked Sakura confused.

"Because, if you destroy this machine, it'll explode and kill both you and me," stuttered Tails sounding unsure of himself.

"I find that hard to believe, as you stuttered during that last sentence," stated Sakura.

"Well either way, it's too late for you to do anything about it," stated Tails.

"Whys that?" asked Sakura.

"Because, this machine is actually a medical bot and in this time we've been talking, I've completely healed my injuries!" explained Tails, taking his Medi bot away from his head and moving his Tails, as if they had never been broken.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. Tails had been able to heal his wounds, just as quickly as she had healed her wounds, however he'd done his though the use of machinery, not the use of Medical Technic. Sakura couldn't believe that she had just lost her best chance at winning. She now knew that he was just stalling for his injuries to heal and she had been too stupid to realise. She knew that she wouldn't get another chance like that, so if this fight was going to end, it was now or never.

"Ok let's go," said Tails getting ready to fight again.

"Sure, but I warn you this ends now," stated Sakura.

"And just how do you plan to end it at this very moment?" asked Tails.

"Like this," said Sakura throwing a flash bomb on the ground near Tails.

Tails was instantly blinded by the sudden light that had just been enforced upon his eyes. He couldn't see anything and even though the light had stopped, he still needed time to get his eyes to adjust to the normal light again. This was all the time that Sakura needed, to sneak behind Tails and grab hold of both of his Tails. Sakura had a feeling, that the battle was hers, she had just grabbed hold of the foxes most powerful weapon, his tails. Felling someone had grabbed his tails, Miles looked behind himself and saw Sakura had a strong grip on both of them

"This fight is mine, I know your nothing without these things, as soon as I break them again your done for," stated Sakura.

"Do you really think I'm that helpless without the use of my tails?" asked Tails.

"Of course it's obvious to everyone that they're you greatest weapon," stated Sakura.

"While that might be true, I'm not completely useless without my tails," remarked Tails.

"Oh sure, what else can you do?" asked Sakura still believe she'd won.

"Would you like to see?" asked Tails tapping his right tiptoe on the ground ready to run, as fast as he could.

"Sure, do your worst if you can," said Sakura.

"Ok, if that's what you want," said Tails finishing tapping his toes before getting ready to run.

Suddenly Tails started running as fast as he could, quickly reaching his top running speed of 100 miles per hour. Sakura couldn't believe the speed at which Tails was running, she thought he would be completely slow without the use of his tails, but Tails was running so quickly that she was having difficulty hanging on. She decided to ask to see if she could find out how he was still going that fast.

"How are you going this fast, Sasuke told me that your tails were the key factor to you speed?" shouted Sakura.

"Yeah, while it's true that I need to use my tails, to fly and keep up with Sonic's speed, I can still run at 100 miles per hour without them, meaning I can still run at very fast speeds!" responded Tails shouting .

"Well whatever, no matter how fast you run, I won't let go until you tire out," stated Sakura still holding on as Tails ran.

"I don't think so pink girl, I'm ending this right now," said Tails.

Suddenly Tails twisted his body throwing his tails in front of him. The massive force of the throw made Sakura lose her grip on the Tails and she started flying forward. Now that Tails was free of Sakura's grip, he started flying towards Sakura at his top speed. Since Sakura was only thrown of at 100 miles per hour, Tails was able to easily catch up at his top speed. Within a few seconds, he had caught up to Sakura and he knew that this was the best moment for him to end the fight. Tails attacked Sakura with his tails again, hitting her hard though the air. He didn't let Sakura escape after his first attack, he chased and attacked again. Tails continued until he thought Sakura had taken all the damage she could, but not before hitting her to the ground where she crashed with a thud. Tails flew down to Sakura, to make sure that she was defiantly defeated.

Tails could tell that he had broken quite a few bones in Sakura's body, so she wouldn't be going anywhere soon. He made sure to see if she was still alive, upon putting two fingers on her neck, Tails knew she was still alive, but she was out like a light. She was injured and unconscious, Tails knew that he had won. Tails also knew he'd better go and help his friends, because he felt that during the time he'd been fighting Sakura, Knuckles and Sonic had been fighting just as formidable opponents. He headed off to find his friends, so he could offer them help and they could go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope it was enjoyable, I'll be updating as soon as I can in the meantime please review and if you thought the fight had the incorrect out come and Sakura should have won just leave a comment in the reviews and I might write an alternate ending to this fight where Sakura wins instead of Tails.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Sasuke vs Knuckles

**I'm Sorry this took, so long to complete, but heres chapter three of Team 7 vs. Team Sonic. This time its Knuckles vs. Sasuke. But who will win and who will lose. Only one way to find out. Enjoy and Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke and Knuckles just after being separated from each other's team<strong>

Sasuke did his best at trying to push Knuckles backwards. Because of Knuckles great strength, it was easy for him to get his footing back shortly after Sasuke had separated him from the two teams. Sasuke try to push Knuckles back with his sword and with punches, but as always Knuckles proved to have far greater upper body strength, then Sasuke could even imagine of having. Knuckles was getting board of the pitiful punches and sword strikes, that Sasuke was throwing at him and he knew he had to be quick, if he was going to be able to end this and go help his friends with their opponents. So after blocking another one of Sasuke's pitiful punches, He attacked with one of his powerful Punches hitting Sasuke as hard as he could in the stomach. Knuckles thought that he had already won and the fight was his, but then there was a puff so smoke, as Sasuke had used substitution Jutsu.

"Where'd he go," yelled Knuckles looking around for where his opponent had gone.

"Right here," said Sasuke charging towards Knuckles with his sword in hand.

Knuckles felt that he didn't have time to block the attack, so he used his speed to jump out of the way. Sasuke landed on the ground failing to attack his opponent. Sasuke knew that his Sharingan would be the best chance he would have in winning this fight. Because he knew that he'd never be able to match Knuckles speed and Strength, but at least he'd be able to predict Knuckles moves and counter. Sasuke had avoided using the Sharingan until now, to see if he could win this fight without it, but it was clear to him now that he would need it to counter Knuckles strength and speed. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, just as Knuckles had launched his next attack. Sasuke dogged the attack then grabbed Knuckles wrist and threw him in a different direction. Even though it wouldn't have hurt Knuckles he used his gliding technic to slow down. Meaning that when he landed there had been no impact on his landing.

Sasuke was still holding back his strength, even though it was clear he would need to be serous for this fight. He decided it would be better to observe knuckles abilities before going all out. That way he felt that he would have the best chance of winning, once he went all out. The fight continued between them with Sasuke keeping his distance the best he could and observing Knuckles fighting style. Sasuke was able to see that both Knuckle's speed and strength were far superior to his own, but upon observing Knuckles way of fighting he could tell that he was the Superior fighter. Sasuke knew he could win this fight as long as he kept his Sharingan active and intercepted Knuckles moves. That way he knew he could win the fight, as long as he dodged Knuckles punches and attacked at the right moment. He could also tell that Knuckles would be the first one to attack, as it was clear to Sasuke that Knuckles was trying to end this fight as quickly as he could, so he could go and help his friends.

Just as he'd anticipated almost immediately after Sasuke had dodged one of Knuckles attacks, he began charging towards him ready to attack once again. He was ready this time when Knuckles charged and threw another punch, he dodged, grabbed Knuckles wrist and successfully counter attacked, by delivering a punch to Knuckles stomach. Sasuke had thought that Knuckles would have been hurt, but once Knuckles had been hit, he shot his head up with an angry look in his face, Sasuke could tell that the punch that he had blown, had not fazed Knuckles in the slightest. Sasuke then realised that he had just been very carless, because considering Knuckles great upper body strength physical attacks were probably going to have no effect on him. So Sasuke knew he would have to rely on ninjutsu, genjutsu and his sword if he had any chance of winning this fight. Knuckles was amused by his opponents failed attempt to cause injury to him, that he decided to mock Sasuke a little.

"Is that the hardest you can hit?" asked Knuckles with a grin on his face knowing he could punch far harder than what Sasuke had just displayed.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't what's it to you?" answered Sasuke trying to stay tough about this situation.

"That's not a punch, this is a punch," said Knuckles raising his fist ready to attack once again.

Sasuke quickly let go of knuckles arm, which he still had a hold of and quickly got out of the way of Knuckles punch. Knuckles missed Sasuke and his fist hit the ground instead. Sasuke had a feeling that using taijutsu would be useless in this fight, because he could tell that no matter how many punches he threw they would had no effect on Knuckles. This meant that he would have to rely on ninjutsu and genjutsu if he even had a chance in winning.

"Your, stronger than I thought," stated Sasuke trying to stop Knuckles from continueing for a short moment.

"What did you expect, that I was going to be a pitiful weakling," said Knuckles with a grin on his face.

"No I could easily tell from observing you and your friends that, you're the strongest in your group, but, I can also tell that you're the slowest and worst strategist!" explained Sasuke pointing out Knuckles weaknesses.

"I'm still much faster than you, that should be obvious to everyone," stated Knuckles still being more confident about the fight.

"Maybe so, but being the worst strategist in your team will be what causes you to lose this fight!" explained Sasuke knowing it should be easy for him to gain the upper hand.

"How that?" asked Knuckles confused thinking that Sasuke had no more tricks up his sleeve.

"Well, I might not be able to beat you with physical strength alone, but thankfully I rely more on my other abilities and I'm about to show you what I can really do!" explained Sasuke ready to become more serious.

"Bring it on, I haven't even begun to show you what I can do," stated Knuckles getting prepared for Sasuke's next attack.

Sasuke thought that there was no more point in continuing explaining how he was going to gain the upper hand, so he decided to just show his next ability. Suddenly Sasuke jumped into the air and started doing the hand seals for his family's signature jutsu. Knuckles couldn't figure out what Sasuke was up to with jumping into the sky and doing some weird hand movements. What did it all mean, wondered Knuckles waiting for Sasuke to make his next move. Sasuke finished doing his hand seals and was prepared to do his next attack.

_"Fire Style, FIRE BALL JUTSU_," Yelled Sasuke in his mind and suddenly a big ball of fire burst out of his mouth and shot directly towards Knuckles.

Knuckles quickly jumped out of the way of Sasuke's attack and was more than just shocked about what had just happened. Knuckles couldn't comprehend how Sasuke had just managed to shoot a huge ball of fire out of his mouth. He knew it wasn't a trick, as he could easily feel the heat coming from the fire ball. Knuckles could tell that he wasn't going to have the chance to find out how Sasuke did that, as he was preparing the same attack just after he did the first one. Knuckles had the feeling that his only chance would be to attack Sasuke, before he had another chance to use his fireball technic. So immediately after Sasuke had fired his second fireball, Knuckles charged at his top speed before Sasuke had even begun his hand seals.

Sasuke managed to complete a third attack and shot another fire ball at Knuckles. Knuckles used his speed to dodge, his third fireball attack and jumped towards Sasuke with his fist in front of him. Sasuke would have been dead meat if Knuckles had managed to land his attack, but suddenly Knuckles became overwhelmed by some weird illusion that caused him great pain. This was all a strategy that was planned by Sasuke and just as he planned Knuckles was caught in his trap. He knew that if he kept shooting fireballs at Knuckles, he would eventually try and stop him before he could shot another. That was more than enough time for Sasuke to activate his Makyengo Sharingan and put Knuckles in one of his Genjutsu's. Sasuke knew that Knuckles had no hopes in escaping, because he knew that Knuckles had no knowledge in Genjutsus.

Sasuke kept the Genjutsu going, knowing he'd win the fight because of the illusion cast upon Knuckles. Knuckles lay on the ground defeated from the effect of the Genjutsu. Sasuke thinking that he'd won turned to go and find his team mates, but just then, as if he'd only taken moderate damage Knuckles stood up. He was temporary out of breath from what he had just withstood, but it wouldn't be long before he had the strength to fight again. Having heard Knuckles struggle to get up Sasuke turned to see his opponent undefeated, which meant the fight wasn't his yet. Sasuke could only comprehend that Knuckles great strength, is what prevented him from being completely defeated by the illusion. He could also tell that his Genjutsu, had had more effect on Knuckles then any of his previous attacks, but he knew that he couldn't rely on it to win. Even though using the Makyengo Sharingan didn't damage Sasuke's eyes like it used to, he'd only be able to use it so many times before he ran out of Chakra. This told Sasuke that if he was going to win, he'd have to finish Knuckles of while he was stuck in the illusion. In the meantime he would have to hold Knuckles of until he had the chance to use the attack again.

"You'll have to do better than that," mocked Knuckles managing to get to his feet again and gain his strength back.

"That may be true, but I can tell my last attack, just did a great deal of damage on your body. I can see that capturing you in my illusions won't be enough to kill you, but I promise you the next time I put you in an illusion, I'll finish you before you can recover," warned Sasuke.

"I won't give you the chance to put me in those illusions, I'll finish you off before you get the chance," stated Knuckles knowing that if he got caught in another Genjutsu he'd be finished.

"Well then come and get me," mocked Sasuke knowing that Knuckles would attack again without thinking.

"It's on now," stated Knuckles angrily ready to charge.

Sasuke jumped into the air once again and shot another Fire Ball Jutsu from his mouth. Knuckles was able to easily dodge Sasuke's Fire Ball Jutsu and was about to charge at Sasuke, but then remembered something that Tails had told him previously. He remembered that while the three of them were searching for Team 7, Tails had told Knuckles and Sonic that they were going to have to be more careful with the opponents they were facing, as they knew nothing about them or their battle technics. So, Knuckles realised that if he didn't want to be caught in another one of Sasuke's illusions, he would have to think more carefully about how he was going initiate his next attack. He remembered seeing Sasuke's eyes change to red, when he was throwing punches at Sasuke. He could also see that Sasuke was using the same eyes right now, while using his fire ball technic. This made Knuckles wonder if the red eyes that Sasuke was using right now were helping him better predict his moves and if so, Sasuke would know exactly when to cast another illusion on him. Knuckles also needed to figure out how Sasuke casted the illusion on him in the first place. He remembered seeing Sasuke's eyes change again, just before he was caught in the illusion. He knew it was a long shot, but Knuckles had a feeling that if he managed to close his eyes, just before he attacked he might be unaffected by Sasuke's attack. So not fighting with anger and strength like he usually did, he waited for Sasuke to fire his next attack.

Sasuke knew he couldn't keep firing fireballs forever, since he would eventually run out of Chakra, but he knew for a fact that he had enough to keep firing while Knuckles ran towards him. This ment he could put him in another Genjutsu and finish him off. He could tell by the way that Knuckles had been fighting, that using the same strategy would be enough for him to catch Knuckles within another Genjutsu. However it suddenly struck him as odd that Knuckles was now just standing in front of him, as if he was waiting for Sasuke to attack again. It was as if Knuckles, had actually come up with a plan for his next attack against Sasuke. But, Sasuke wasn't worried considering the level of intelligence Knuckles had been displaying during their fight. Even so just in case Knuckles had figured out a way to counter his attack, Sasuke decided to taunt him to insure he would attack without thinking again.

"What's wrong fur ball, scared to attack me again, cause I'll capture you in my genjutsu," mocked Sasuke.

"Not a chance, I'm not afraid of you and I will beat you in order to help my friends," yelled Knuckles hoping Sasuke would start firing again.

"Look how about I make you a deal, umm what's your name Knuckles?" asked Sasuke.

"That depends on what the deal is," stated Knuckles.

"If you give up now, I'll spare your life," offered Sasuke.

"Will you let me and my friends try and find a way home?" asked Knuckles trying to get his hopes up.

"Of course not, first you'll have to be taken back to the village and be interrogated," stated Sasuke.

"How long will that take?" asked Knuckles.

"About a week minimal," answered Sasuke.

"Then I decline, me and my friends don't have that much time to find our way home," said Knuckles getting prepared to attack again.

"Well that decision will be your downfall," stated Sasuke also preparing to continue fighting.

"Why do you insist on fighting us, what reason have we given you to make you think that we're enemy's?" asked Knuckels.

"The fact alone, that you aren't cooperating with us and resisting is more than enough for us to believe that you're our enemy's ," answered Sasuke.

"Then I'm sorry it has to end this way, but I'm not going to let you win," stated Knuckles knowing that if he just thought about his strategy more carefully, he might have a chance in winning.

"Don't kid yourself, I'm more then powerful enough to beat you," boasted Sasuke knowing that once Knuckles attacked the fight would be his.

"Then prove it," mocked Knuckles.

"I shall," responded Sasuke jumping into the air again ready to attack.

Sasuke once again did the hand signals for Fire Ball Jutsu and started firing fire balls at Knuckles. Knuckles, as always was able to easily dodge the fire balls and after dodging the third one jumped into the air to attempt attacking Sasuke a second time. As always Sasuke was prepared for Knuckles attack and activated his Makyengo Sharingan while Knuckles was flying towards him. However as Knuckles had planned he closed his eyes, just before Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and was unaffected by his allusion. Sasuke was able to see that Knuckles had been unaffected by his Genjutsu and knew that if he didn't move, he'd be finished. Thankfully Sasuke was able to quickly move out of the way of Knuckles attack and Knuckles hit the ground instead of hitting his opponent. Sasuke was impressed by Knuckle's quick thinking, but knew that Knuckles would have to be smarter than that if he hoped to win this fight. Sasuke landed on the ground to congratulate his opponent. Knuckles opened his eyes and turned to face his opponent.

"Not bad fur ball, I'm amazed you managed to figure out how to escape my genjutsu, but that won't be enough to defeat me, I know you can't fight me with your eyes closed, which means once I activate my genjustsu again I can easily win this fight," stated Sasuke.

"How so?" asked Knuckles.

"I'll just keep attacking you while you can't see," answered Sasuke.

"You already know that your punches are futile against me, so how is attacking me going to make you victorious?" asked Knuckles.

"Simple, I've toyed with you long enough and now I'm getting serious," said Sasuke pulling out his sword.

"What are you gonna do with that thing, it still won't have much effect against me," stated Knuckles.

"This might not, but this will, chidori blade," said Sasuke and suddenly his whole sword was surrounded by lighting.

Knuckles knew this wasn't good. He didn't know what to do next, if he kept his eyes open he would be caught in the illusion and be finished. On the other hand if he kept his eyes closed Sasuke would easily be able to attack him with his Chidori blade. Knuckles then wondered, if he could use his other senses to counter Sasuke's attacks. He knew it was a long shot and he knew that he didn't have anytime to plan either, so he'd have to improvise. Knuckles saw Sasuke activate his Sharingan and closed his eyes to insure that he wouldn't get caught in the illusion. Knuckles listened carefully and could here Sasuke running towards him. This gave Knuckles an idea of trying to make Sasuke loose hit footing, which he was able to figure out would be a simple task. He would just need to punch the ground as hard as he could and Sasuke should lose his footing, giving him the chance to attack. Once Knuckles could hear, that Sasuke wasn't very far away, he hit the ground as hard as he could with his fist. As Knuckles predicted the force of his punch caused the ground to shake beneath them, causing Sasuke to lose hit footing. Knuckles opened his eyes to see that Sasuke had lost his concentration on both his Sharingan and his chidori blade, making it the most ideal time for him to attack.

Knuckles jumped and charged towards Sasuke, at full force to finally take him out. However Sasuke just managed to get his footing back and dodged Knuckles attack. The force of Knuckles's punch caused the ground to shake again, but Sasuke jumped far enough away to en sure he didn't lose his footing again. Knuckles couldn't believe that his strategy didn't work, but at least now he had time to come up with a better plan. Sasuke on the other hand was running low on chakra, so he knew that if he didn't end it now he'd be done. Sasuke knew that he'd just be wasting Chakra if he tried the Chidori blade and Makyengo Sharingan again. So Sasuke decided that his next strike would be the last. Knuckles was getting angry at always missing, so he didn't care what happened next he was going to charge at Sasuke with full force on his next attack.

"That's it I'm ending this right now," said Sasuke doing the hand signs for his chidori attack.

"Same here I'm finishing you off," replied Knuckles.

Suddenly both, Knuckles and Sasuke charged towards one another, with Knuckles putting all of his strength into one final punch and Sasuke creating a ball of lighting in his hand. They charged at each other with their final attacks and collided with Sasuke hitting Knuckles with his Chidori and Knuckles hitting Sasuke full force with his powerful punch. After they both had collided, they went flying backwards. Sasuke managed to get up, but he was coughing blood and he could barely breath, Knuckles had boken all of Sasukes ribs and they were pressing against his lungs, he had also done great damage to many of his organs. Knuckles on the other hand was not managing to get up, he was unconscious from the weight of Sasuke's attack. Sasuke got up with pride knowing he had won.

"I knew I could win, now to finish you off for good," said Sasuke grabbing his sword again.

"Leave Knuckles alone," yelled a voice coming towards Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and saw Tails coming towards him with great speed. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing if Tails was here, did it mean that he had defeated Sakura. But that was Impossible thought Sasuke.

"Get away from Knuckles, or else," warned Tails getting out his energy ball arm cannon.

"What are doing here, what happened to Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"I defeated her and I'll repeat what I said, get away from Knuckles," said Tails getting angry.

"You're too late fox, even if he survived your friend is as good a dead," stated Sasuke.

"No," yelled Tails firing his energy ball arm cannon at Sasuke.

Sasuke was too weak to dodge Tails attack and was hit by the energy ball at full force. Sasuke hit the ground undefeated by Knuckles, but defeated by Tails. Tails went over to see if Sasuke was defeated. He could tell that like Sakura before, Sasuke wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Tails then went over to see if Knuckles was alive. He was badly hurt, but Tails could tell that he was still brething and that if he worked quickly, he should be able to save him. Tails got out his medi bot, placed it on Knuckles and turned it on. He knew that healing Knuckles would take a while, but if Tails didn't heal Knuckles now he would lose a close friend and he didn't want that. While waiting for Knuckles to heal, Tails head a huge explosion occur, not far from where he and Knuckles were. Tails could only guess that that explosion, was where Sonic was fighting his opponent. This told Tails that as soon as Knuckles was healed they would have to find Sonic, as quickly as they could. Because Tails had a feeling that the opponents that Knuckles and him had just faced, were far overpowered, by the opponent that Sonic was facing at that very moment. Tails wanted to help Sonic, because he knew that if Knuckles and him didn't help, Tails would not only lose his best friend, but the closest thing he had too a brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter. To get rid of any confusion about who won, Sasuke was the victor of the fight, but was weak enough to be finished off by Tails. Please review and if anyone thought the fight had the wrong outcome just leave a comment in the reviews detailing who you thought should have one and I might write an alternate ending to the fight.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Sonic vs Naruto

**So sorry that this took so long, but here it is the 4th chapter to Team 7 Vs. Teams Sonic. We've had Tails fight Sakura and Knuckles fight Sasuke, but now we have the deciding battle between Naruto and Sonic. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Sonic and Naruto after being separated from there teams<strong>

All Sonic could do was watch, as he saw his team mates and closest friends be separated from him, making them have to fight their battles separately and not as a team. Naruto had made enough clones that Sonic was currently unable to move with them holding him down. Sonic knew he would have to fight and beat Naruto if he had any hopes in helping his friends. Sonic had a feeling this wouldn't be easy, as he was probably faced against the strongest member of Team 7, but he couldn't let that stop him, as he knew he held their only hope of returning home the chaos emeralds. Sonic wondered if he should just use them now, so he could end the fight quickly, but he knew that was a bad idea, because if he used the Chaos Emeralds now, they might run out of power before they had a chance to return home. This told Sonic that he would have to win this fight with his speed and only use the Emeralds if he was desperate. If he could just get his footing right he knew he could break free of the clones hold on him. So he decided to see if he could trick Naruto into losing his concentration.

"Do you really think that creating multiple versions of yourself will be enough to hold me down," mocked Sonic.

"Of course and if it only takes that many to hold you down I should be able to easily beat you, because the amount I just created are only a fraction of how many I can create," stated Naruto.

"Well trust me with my speed I can easily break this hold, so don't think I'm done for yet," replied Sonic.

"You obviously don't know who your messing with fur ball, I am ninja who saved the world from its greatest destruction in fact, some consider me the greatest ninja who ever live," stated Naruto.

"So wait you saved the world from total destruction?" asked Sonic sounding surprised.

"That's right, so are you willing to give up now," replied Naruto.

"Not just yet, tell me this, how many times have you saved the world?" asked Sonic sounding interested.

"Only a few times, but still this world would be gone if it wasn't for me" stated Naruto.

"Pfft pathetic," mocked Sonic.

"Pathetic how is that pathetic?" asked Naruto getting mad.

"I've saved my world like 20 times, not just that I've saved different dimensions and the whole space time continuum, now that's impressive," stated Sonic mockingly.

"Oh you're better than me just because you've saved your world more times?" asked Naruto.

"Probably, it also proves that you three aren't fighting bad guys," stated Sonic.

"Well you know what I think," said Naruto.

"What," replied Sonic.

"I think you just made up that story, so if we let you go you'll give us the slip and kill us. What do you think about that?" asked Naruto.

"I think that if that's what you believe, then you're stupider then I am. And people get angry at me for jumping into thinks without thinking," stated Sonic.

"I also know that you're trying to get under my skin, but trust me it won't work. Now here's what's going to happen after Sasuke and Sakura beat your two friends, where taking you too the leaf village where you'll be imprisoned and interrogated," stated Naruto .

"Sorry not going to happen, me and my friends only have a day to figure out how to get home and fighting you three has prevented us from doing that. Also don't think Tails and Knuckles are going to be defeated so easily. Tails is the smartest guy I know and Knuckles is the strongest guy I know, so believe me when I say this they're not going to let your friends beat them. Just like how I'm not going to let you beat me!" explained Sonic.

"And how do you plan to beat me, I've got you completely restrained," stated Naruto.

"Not completely and like this," answered Sonic getting prepared to free himself.

Sonic was able to easily kick his legs free from a few of the clones hands and started kicking his legs as fast as he could. It wasn't long before Sonic was free from the grasp of the rest of the clones. Once he was free he ran as quickly as he could so he could to escape from the herd of clones destroying a few in the process. Naruto had a feeling that the real fight was about to begin and that he would have to use all of his physical and mental power if he even had hopes of defeating his opponent the blue hedgehog.

Naruto decided to try a head on attack, to see if he could win by using his superior numbers and fighting skills. So Naruto commanded all of his clones to attack Sonic at full force. There might have had superior numbers, but he just wasn't quick enough to hit Sonic with any of his attacks. Using his far superior speed Sonic managed to dodge all of the attacks that Naruto threw at him. Eventually Sonic got tired of dodging Naruto's attacks, so he used his spin dash attack and started taking out all of Naruto's Clones, as if they were Eggman's robots. Sonic jumped and attacked each clone hoping that if he took them all out, he would find the original and be able to finish him quickly. The Real Naruto could see that Sonic was getting really close to him with his spin attack and knew that if Sonic managed to hit him, all of his clones would disappear. Naruto knew he'd have to run away so he could be out of the line of fire and have a chance to create more clones. So while Naruto thought that Sonic couldn't see him, he started running away from the head of clones that were quickly being destroyed.

Unknown to Naruto Sonic actually managed to see him run away from the crowd of clones, which he was destroying. He found the fact that one of the clones was running away from the main group was very suspicious and guessed that that Naruto was the real one. He was able to easily get away from the other clones, by spin dashing through them destroying more clones in the process. Using his speed Sonic quickly managed to catch the Naruto escaping, he jumped into the air and kicked Naruto straight in the back. Sonic thought he'd hit the real Naruto, but suddenly the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke and turned into a log. This meant that this wasn't the real Naruto. Sonic turned his attention back to the clones he'd left behind him and sure enough, they were all coming at him with kunai's in their hands.

Sonic knew that he had more than enough time to escape the clones attack, but he needed to know which clone was the real Naruto. So instead of running away Sonic continually ran around the clones, to make sure that none of them could escape and created one of his tornadoes. All of the clones were caught in the tornado Sonic had created and were starting to disappear. Sonic knew that if he kept this up he'd be able to find the real Naruto who'd also be wide open to attack. The Clones disappeared relatively quickly, until there was only one left. Sonic felt that it was the real one, but before he could attack the last Naruto disappeared as well. This meant that the real Naruto wasn't there at all. Sonic looked around trying to find where the real Naruto was.

"Where the heck did you go you orange suited chicken, am I too much for you and your running away," mocked Sonic turning around looking for Naruto.

"Fair from it, I was just observing all of your abilities," stated Naruto.

Sonic turned and saw Naruto emerge from the trees. Sonic knew that talking was a waste of time, so he was going to make sure that once the battle started, he'd end it as quickly as he could. Sonic didn't care how much force Naruto threw at him, he was going to win this fight, so he could help his friends and get home. The only thing that Sonic knew for sure, was that it was going to take all the speed he had to ensure that he'd win the fight.

"So your tougher than I thought, but I haven't even gotten serious yet," said Sonic preparing to go again.

"Neither have I, but let me just say if that is all you've got, you and your friends don't stand a chance against us," stated Naruto.

"I wouldn't be so sure I think that you should be more conserved about your friends, because mine never give up," stated Sonic standing up for his friends.

"I'll admit your tough for dwarfed sized rodents, but my team is easily the strongest in the leaf village, with me and Sasuke being the village's strongest ninja's!" explained Naruto.

"Well if that's the case, I don't think I should be conserved for my friends at all," stated Sonic confidently.

"Why's that?" asked Naruto.

"Because where I'm from, I'm the fastest in the world, Knuckle's is the Strongest and Tail's is the smartest and considering they can keep up with me in terms of speed, there amongst the fastest guys I know, so I know they'll be alright," boosted Sonic.

"Really, that's pretty impressive, but I guess that I should revile, that me and Sasuke have actually surpassed all the ninja in the world, so where not just the strongest in our village where the strongest in the world!" explained Naruto.

"Well even so, I wouldn't be surprised if Knuckles and Tails have already defeated your two friends, but that won't stop me from defeating you as quickly as I can and going to help them out," stated Sonic.

"Like wise, but I warn you I'm much stronger than my two friends and I'm about to make this fight much harder for you," stated Naruto.

"Bring it on, I haven't even reached my top speed, and I have many more tricks left," stated Sonic.

"If you insist," said Naruto creating a clone which appeared net to him.

Sonic didn't know what Naruto was up to, but as soon as the clone was created, the clone put both of his hand on a hand that the real Naruto had put out to the side. Sonic didn't know what was happening but the next thing he knew a blue ball of swirling energy, known as the Rasengn appeared in Naruto's hand. Sonic didn't like the look of the ball and knew that if he didn't dodge it, he'd probably be in a lot of trouble. Sonic decided to attack first and if Naruto tried to attack, just be quick and dodge. Before Naruto had the chance to attack, Sonic charged, jumped and performed his spin attack. Thankfully for Naruto he was able to jump just in time, so he could dodge the attack. Sonic then didn't realise that this was part of Naruto's plan. As soon as Sonic hit the ground from his attack, Naruto started falling with his Rasengan. Sonic managed to see Naruto falling and quickly jumped out of the way before Naruto landed.

Sonic thought he was safe and that he'd be able to keep dodging the attacks, but once he saw what happened next he knew that he was far from being safe. When Naruto hit the ground he caused a huge explosion, which made dust fly everywhere. Sonic couldn't see anything for a bit after that, but the dust cleared quickly and from what Sonic saw next, he could tell that he was still in great danger. The small ball of energy in Naruto's hand, had caused a huge Crater in the ground which Naruto was standing in without any injury. This told Sonic that if he let even one of those attacks hit him, he'd be dead. Sonic knew that he was quick enough to dodge the attacks, so he'd just have to wait for the right moment to attack.

"Not a bad attack, but I've seen worse," said Sonic trying to be brave about the Situation.

"That's still nothing, I was just giving a demonstration of what the Rasengan can really do," stated Naruto.

"So it gets worse?" asked Sonic a little scared about the situation.

"Oh it gets much, much worse, but if it's for the leaf village I'll do anything to protect it," boasted Naruto.

"How does it get worse?" asked Sonic trying to get more information on the situation.

"Like this, MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU," yelled Naruto and a bunch more clones appeared.

Sonic didn't know what was happening, but it wasn't long before he found out. Half of the clones put their hands over both of the extended hands of the other clones, meaning a number of the clones each had two Rasengan's each. Sonic knew he was in trouble now and knew that he'd have to make his timing almost perfect, if he had any chance of surviving Naruto's next attack. Naruto charged at Sonic with the clones that had Rasengan's in their hands, while the other clones stayed back and made more Rasengans with the remaining clones. Sonic started running in the opposite direction and Naruto's clones chased. Sonic was easily able to out run Naruto's clones, but they pursued. Sonic knew that this wouldn't be enough to defeated Naruto, if he wanted to win, he would have to go on the offensive. Sonic knew that his only hope, would be too go fast enough that Naruto couldn't follow him.

Sonic knew that it was his only hope, so he turned around and started going on the offence. Sonic knew that he was going to have to reach near his top speed, to go fast enough that Naruto couldn't follow. And so Sonic charged at Naruto nearing his top speed. Sonic was approaching the clones quickly but he was moving fast enough, that he could practically see all of Naruto's attacks before they even happened. Thankfully for Sonic none of the clones were side by side and he was able to attack them one by one. Sonic managed to destroy all of the clones that were coming at him kicking the ones that were wide open in the stomach and dodging the ones that weren't wide open and kicking them in the head.

Sonic managed to get past all of the clones that were coming at him and considering that they all disappeared told him that none of the clones were the real Naruto. Sonic barely had time to worry about that before long he noticed that the remaining Naruto's were coming at him with Rasengan's in their hands. Only this time they weren't coming one at a time they, were all coming side by side meaning that Sonic wouldn't be able to use the same strategy that he'd just used. However the ways the remaining Naruto's were attacking gave Sonic another idea, if he couldn't attack by destroying them separately, then he'd do it all at once. The best way for him to do that was to create another tornado.

Once again Sonic ran at his top speed, to make sure that Naruto wouldn't be able to follow his attacks. Sonic ran in a big enough circle around the clones, to make sure that he would be able to trap all of them. While creating the tornado Sonic started to run at a fast enough speed, that another tornado was created. Sonic started running faster with each circle, to ensure none of the clones could escape from the tornado. Once all of the Naruto remaining Naruto clones were trapped in the tornado, Sonic wasted no time in using the tornado's power to destroy the Clones, which were quickly disappearing in puffs of smoke.

Sonic assumed that like before none of these Naruto's would be the real one, but once all of the puffs of smoke that were clones disappeared, one remained. Sonic managed to see that the remaining Naruto was getting hurt by the Tornado's power. This told Sonic, that the remaining Naruto in the Tornado must be the real one. Sonic wasn't going to let the real Naruto escape, as soon as he felt he was at a good enough angle he jumped into the Tornado and started heading towards the remaining Naruto. Sonic prepared one of his legs to kick Naruto at full force, as he was closing in on Naruto with great speed. Naruto braced himself as he could tell that he was about to be in a world of pain

Sonic timed his kick perfectly and hit Naruto right on target and sent him flying out of the Tornado. Sonic got out of the Tornado as quickly as he could, as without him running around the wind pressure was stopping. Naruto hit the ground with a hard thud, he was ok and nothing was broken, but he knew he had to keep fighting despite being hurt. Sonic on the other hand landed without any injuries and was prepared to continue. Naruto was impressed, this blue hedgehog had managed to counter act both of his signature technics with his speed alone. This told Naruto that he would have to take this battle to the next level, if he even had a hope of winning this battle, because he felt that Sonic still had yet to show his full speed.

Sonic on the other hand was hyped, because if what Naruto had displayed was his full power, then he knew for sure that he could beat him. However Sonic was still going to fight at full force just in case Naruto surprised him. Naruto decide to congratulate Sonic on making it this far, but he was though playing and about to take this battle to a whole other level.

"I've got to admit fur ball, I'm impressed you've lasted this long, but just so you know I'm done with taking it easy on you," said Naruto seriously.

"I told you my name is Sonic and if you're done going easy then, so am I because believe me when I say I still haven't shown you my full speed," stated Sonic.

"Well, I promise, what I'm about to show you we'll easily be able to counteract you speed," said Sonic preparing to use his Senjutsu abilities to increase his strength and abilities.

"I doubt that, so much that I'm going to tell you just how fast I can run. My top speed exceeds the speed of sound," stated Sonic arrogantly knowing that Naruto would be completely shocked by that speed.

"What no way," said Naruto knowing that he'd probably only fought a few people that even came close to that speed. This told him that he would really need to go all out, if he had any chance of defeating something that could exceed the speed of sound, as Naruto wasn't sure if even he was that fast.

"So, do you know now why you should just give up, before you get hurt," stated Sonic.

"No I never give up and I don't care how fast you can run, I know that I have more than enough power to defeat you 3 times over and just so you know I never go back on my word," said Naruto angrily.

"And just how do you plan to do that, from what you've displayed at the moment, I'd say my abilities easily beat yours?" asked Sonic.

"I'm so glad you asked, but why should I tell you when I can just show you," said Naruto making an odd signal with his hands and closing his eyes.

The next thing Sonic knew was Naruto's eyes and the area around them turned Orange. When Naruto opened his eyes, Sonic saw that they'd become much more toad like. Sonic couldn't see the significance of this, but he had a bad feeling that his opponent, had just become far more powerful than before, which was bad news for him.

"What's the matter, scared of some toad eyes?" asked Naruto arrogantly.

"Not at all, how is turning yourself into a toad going to affect the outcome of this fight," answered Sonic trying to sound brave, but just looking at Naruto's eyes now made him feel un easy.

"Oh believe me blue Hedgehog, my abilities are now much greater than they were before!" explained Naruto smiling.

"Well, let's see if your abilities, can even match my speed," said Sonic preparing to charge again.

"Bring it on," said Naruto preparing to counter his attack.

"I will," said Sonic and he took off.

Sonic charged at Naruto with great speed, jumped and went to kick him square in the face. Naruto, however was more prepared for Sonic's attack this time and timing his attack just right, blocked Sonic's kick with one of his hands. Sonic couldn't believe it, as he jumped backwards and landed on the ground a few metres away. Not only had Naruto managed to block Sonic's attack, he also managed to withhold an attack that should have sent him flying. Sonic knew, that it must have had something to do with the weird transformation his eyes had went through.

"Surprised, hedgehog, I told you I wasn't going too easy on you anymore," stated Naruto getting serious.

"How the heck did you withhold that attack, that should've sent you flying," stated Sonic.

"Did you really think these toad eyes, are just for show?" asked Naruto a little surprised.

"Only if you're trying to look stupid," answered Sonic trying to sound brave.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know, this ability is called Senjutsu and it gives me strength that you can't even begin to imagine," stated Naruto getting angry.

"Who did you lean it from, a talking toad?" asked Sonic sarcastically.

"Yes actually and with this ability that he taught me, I know I can beat you," stated Naruto getting more annoyed.

"Wow, just wow. Well at any rate don't think you can beat me, just because you've increased your strength and power a little," stated Sonic getting more serious about the Situation.

"Oh believe me, my abilities haven't just increased a little, they increased hugely," said Naruto.

"Well considering you couldn't think of a better word to say then hugely, I'd say it hasn't increased your brain power," mocked Sonic.

"That's it you little runt, I'm ending this," said Naruto getting really annoyed.

"Then you'll have to keep up with me, because I'm about to show you the true limits of my speed," said Sonic.

Sonic charged again, knowing that he'd have to put all of his power and speed into his attacks, if he had any chance of defeating Naruto and his Senjustsu. Sonic decided to see just how strong Naruto was, before he tried anything dangerous. Sonic went at the same speed he was going at before and attacked Naruto with another kick. Like before Naruto was able to block the kick and wasn't even faced by the impact, instead of jumping back like he did the last time he landed on the ground crouching, hoping Naruto would attack back. Just like he'd hoped Naruto did try to counter attack with a punch. Sonic carefully placed his time and dodged as quickly as he could and put some distance between himself and Naruto. Just as Sonic had planned Naruto punched the ground with his immense strength. When Naruto's fist made contact with the ground, he cause a relatively large hole in the area around him. The ground started shaking with the hole which Naruto had caused in the ground. Thankfully Sonic managed to keep his footing, but still he was quite phased from an attack that hadn't even made contact with him.

Sonic now had an idea of just how strong his opponent had become. Naruto probably had physical strength as great as Knuckless, maybe even greater. Despite how bad he chances looked Sonic just kept hoping that as long as he had the superior speed, he might still have a chance at winning.

"Not bad, I wasn't expecting your strength to increase that much," said Sonic still a little amazed by Naruto's strength.

"So, are you ready to give up now or what?" asked Naruto.

"I never give up," answered Sonic.

"Your funeral then," said Naruto and he charged.

Having the superior speed Sonic was easily able to dodge the next few punches and kicks that Naruto threw at him. Sonic knew that he had to avoid getting hit or he'd be done for. Sonic had a feeling that throwing any punches or kicks, were useless now and would have to try a different technic. Sonic had a feeling that his best option at the moment was too use the spin dash, as it was his most powerful technic. Sonic needed some distance between him and Naruto before he could try a spin dash, so first chance he got he ran away from Naruto a little, so he would have the chance to use the spin dash.

Once Sonic felt he was far enough away, he ran at Naruto again, but this time he jumped and did a spin dash. Unfortunately Sonic's attack still wasn't strong enough to hurt Naruto, as he'd managed to catch Sonic in his hands before Sonic's spikes reached Naruto's body. Naruto threw the hedgehog away from him. Sonic managed to land on his feet, but thanks to Naruto's great strength Sonic landed quite a distance away. Sonic thought for a moment that even his spin dash technic was useless, but then he noticed something that gave him an idea. Sonic noticed that the dirt beneath Naruto's feet looked, as if he'd been dragged across it a little. This made Sonic wounder that if he increased he's speed enough and attacked Naruto with another spin attack he might actually be able to do some damage, but he'd need far more distance and speed, so Sonic started running in the opposite direction again.

Sonic ran quite a distance away, as he needed a lot of space between him and Naruto for this too work. Once Sonic was far enough away, he started charging at Naruto again, but this time he went as fast as he could, breaking sound barrier. Sonic was approaching Naruto fast, so fast in fact that Naruto wouldn't have even known he was coming, if he hadn't seen the dust. Sonic timed his attack, just right when he jumped and did his spin dash. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sonic was coming in way too fast for him to see the hedgehog coming. Sonic hit Naruto head on and sent the Ninja flying completely overwhelming the strength he possessed with speed.

Naruto hit the ground hard, he wasn't injured but, he'd been a little fazed by the hedgehog's attack. Naruto couldn't believe it, even though his strength had been greatly increased he'd actually been pushed back by the strength of Sonic's attack. Naruto got back on his feet and saw that Sonic wasn't sanding too far from where he was. Naruto was impressed and decided to give Sonic his congratulations.

"Not, bad you actually hurt me I'm impressed," said Naruto.

"Well, just so you know that's only a taste of what I'm going to do to you, if you don't give up," stated Sonic.

"Bring it on, I'm prepared for you now," said Sonic getting into a fighting position.

"Well see," said Sonic and he charged at Naruto once again.

Naruto was prepared for Sonic's attack and since Sonic wasn't running at his full speed, Naruto was able to see him and was prepared for his next attack. Instead of doing another spin dash, which was what Naruto predicted Sonic would do, the hedgehog jumped over Naruto landing on the other side of him. As soon as Sonic's feat hit the ground again, he started running in that direction, so he would have enough distance to reach his full speed. Naruto looked behind him to see what Sonic was doing, but was only quick enough to see dust that Sonic had left from his speed. Naruto though Sonic would attack from a different area, to trick him, so Naruto started looking around to see if Sonic would attack from a different angle.

Sonic on the other hand had, never planned to attack from a different angle and once he was far enough away, turned around and got prepared to run. Sonic didn't even change his direction he just ran back in the direction he came from, at his top speed. It wasn't long before Sonic saw Naruto again and Sonic could see, that Naruto wasn't even looking at the direction, from which the hedgehog was coming from. This left him wide open to a physical attack. Sonic wasted no time in initiating his next attack. Sonic jumped and hit Naruto with a second spin attack at full speed, hitting the ninja with such great force that he flew about a hundred metres.

Sonic wasn't going to give Naruto the chance to get up again and counter, so as soon as he landed he took off in the direction he was facing to hit Naruto with another powerful attack. Sonic made sure he didn't waste any time in making his next attack, he ran as quickly as he could away from Naruto, until he was far enough away, turned around and began his next attack. Sonic ran at Naruto who was only just getting up from Sonic's previous attack. Sonic jumped and attacked Naruto with another spin attack that sent Naruto of his feet and flying again. Instead of running ahead to attack again, he landed on the ground where he'd attacked Naruto and waited for him to get up again. Naruto had taken quite a hit from Sonic's last three attacks, but thanks to the strength from his Senjutsu, he'd been able to avoid becoming seriously hurt. Naruto stood up to see the blue hedgehog standing in front of him, with a happy smile on his face.

"Is that all you've got?" asked Naruto a bit blown away by Sonic's attacks.

"Not even close and if you ask me this just proves, that no matter how strong you get you can't beat my speed," taunted Sonic.

"Yeah, well those attacks won't be enough to defeat me, you haven't even broken one of my bones yet," stated Naruto angry.

"Well just so you know I can keep this up for hours, so I'll just keep attacking you until you can't get up again," stated Sonic mockingly.

That was bad news for Naruto, if Sonic could keep up his attack for hours then he'd eventually win. Naruto's senjutsu wouldn't even last a full hour and when he lost the ability, he wouldn't even have the strength to continue. This told Naruto that he'd have to come up with a better plan, if he wanted to win without showing Sonic his full strength. Naruto could see that with Sonic's current strategy would only be able to attack once every time he ran at him, so the best way to win was to create more of him, which was Naruto's specialty.

"Well if that's the case, I'll just have to make it harder for you," threatened Naruto.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" mocked Sonic.

"Like this shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto putting his fingers together and created a number of copies of himself.

Sonic didn't know what Naruto was trying to accomplish with this, he defeated this technic once and he'd defeat them again. Sonic ran off in the opposite direction, to do another attack and once he was far enough away charged again at his top speed. While running towards them he saw that they had all huddled close together. Sonic didn't have time to worry about why they were doing that, so he just attacked the closest one to him and destroyed it, in a puff of smoke. Sonic was about to land behind the clones, but before he could to anything, he was grabbed from behind by four of the Naruto clones, with one restraining an arm or a leg each and pinning him to the ground. Sonic tried to escape, but the strength of the senjutsu clones was too much for even him. There were two Naruto's left that stood over him and one of them said.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that again, the same trick won't work on me," said one of the Naruto's.

"Well holding me downs not going to defeat me," stated Sonic trying to sound confident even though he couldn't move.

"Maybe not, but this is going to completely destroy you," said Naruto and he and the other clone jumped backwards.

Suddenly Naruto and the remaining clone started to create another Rasengan like before, only this one was much bigger. It was so big in fact, that Sonic knew if he was hit by the attack he'd die. Sonic knew he had to help he's friends, who were at this moment fighting opponents just as fierce. So Sonic started vibrating his arms and legs as quick as he possibly could, in hopes of getting free. It wasn't long before the last two Naruto's, had finished making there next attack, which resulted in a huge ball of energy. After the Rasengan was completed, the two Naruto's jumped in the air and headed towards the other clones and Sonic. Naruto's attack hit the ground and the impact resulted in a huge explosion.

**With Tails and Knuckles**

It was at this moment, when Tails saw the explosion while healing Knuckles and got the feeling that his best friend was in serious trouble. Knuckles started to stir with Tails healing his injuries, Tails told him not to talk so he could heal properly, but Tails couldn't shake the feeling that if he didn't go to Sonic, Tails would lose his best friend.

**Back with Sonic and Naruto**

Naruto, who's clones had disappeared, thought he's won the battle as the area where he'd landed was completely destroyed. Naruto grinned thinking he's won, but then he heard something that surprised him.

"Not bad, I would have died if I wasn't as quick as I was," shouted Sonic sounding more angrily than usual.

Naruto turned and he couldn't believe his eyes, the hedgehog now standing quite a distance had managed to dodge his attack.

"How are you still alive, I had you completely restrained and that attack should have completely destroyed you," stated Naruto.

"Well let's just say, I managed to loosen the grips the clones had on me enough to escape and then I just ran and didn't stop!" explained Sonic.

"Clever, but you'll have to do better than that," said Sonic.

"Well you be finished with this, shadow clone justsu," shouted Naruto who was now getting annoyed and two clones appeared beside him.

"You already tried that, even I'm not stupid enough to fall for that again," said Sonic folding his arms and sounding disappointed.

"Oh, you'll see," said Naruto.

The next thing Sonic knew was Naruto was creating another ball of energy, although it was different then the others, it was white in colour and had blades made of energy on the outside. It took longer than his last attack, but it still didn't take him long to finish. Sonic didn't like the look of Naruto's attack, so he decided to attack Naruto before he could use the attack. So Sonic charged at Naruto, but as he was running, Naruto actually threw his attack at Sonic. The attack was approaching Sonic fast, he had a feeling that he definitely didn't want to be hit by the attack, so just before the attack hit him, Sonic slid under the attack and it missed him by a hair. After the attack missed him, Sonic jumped as high as he could and landed behind Naruto. Sonic turned just in time to see the attack hit some tress. When the attack collided with the trees, it caused an explosion bigger than any off the ones Sonic had already seen.

**With Tails and Knuckles**

Tails was still healing Knuckles when he heard and saw the second explosion erupt. Tails definitely knew Sonic was in trouble now, which made him want to help him even more. Knuckles had woken up and was now strong enough to sit, like Tails he's seen the explosion.

"What do you think that was?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know, but I bet who ever caused it is still fighting Sonic as we speak, I just hope he's ok," said Tails worried.

"Don't worry Tails, if I know anyone who can survive a blast like that its Sonic, speaking of surviving what happed to the two we were fighting?" asked Knuckles.

"I defeated the guy you were fighting, he's actually lying down behind you and I beat the girl I was fighting!" explained Tails.

"Good work and thanks for beating that guy before he killed me," said Knuckles.

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for. Well that should do it," said tails turning his Medi bot off.

"I feel great, seriously that bot never fails," said Knuckles getting up and stretching.

"Come on, let's go help Sonic," said Tails.

"Right let's just hope no more Ninja's turn up," said Knickles

"Well considering the amount of noise Sonic's making with his opponent, I wouldn't push our luck," said Tails and they both took of as quickly as they could in the direction the explosion had come from.

**With Sonic and Naruto**

Sonic couldn't believe he'd survived that, what he had just seen was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Naruto couldn't believe it either, Sonic had managed to evade his attack yet again and now that Naruto had done a Rasenshureken, he was practically out of Chakra from using his most powerful attack. Sonic felt that the best thing he could do now was mock Naruto for once again failing to attack him.

"Ha, missed," mocked Sonic with a load voice.

"I can see that," said Naruto now getting impatient.

"You know, I can't believe that you just wasted two extremely powerful attacks like that, I don't think I've ever met anyone who wastes attacks like that, are you even trying?" asked Sonic Taunting.

"That's it hedgehog, you've crossed my last nerve, I'm about to show you my true power," stated Naruto.

"And what would that be?" asked Sonic.

"This, nine tailed fox mode," said Naruto going into his nine tails fox mode.

Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, it was as if Naruto had just become a completely different person. Naruto's whole body was covered in a coloured orange energy. Sonic had the oddest feeling that what he had just faced was nothing compared to what he had been facing this whole time.

"Oh man, I should have just kept my mouth shut," said Sonic Sounding worried knowing that the opponent he now faced was probably the strongest opponent he'd ever faced.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the longest chapter I've written for this story, but worth it. Sorry that it ended on a cliff hanger, but I'm setting it up so the final battle will be nine tailed fox Naruto, vs Super Sonic. Thank you for reading the chapter I hope you've enjoyed the story, please review and if you disagree with the ending of this chapter, please leave a comment in the reviews. Thanks again for reading and I'll be back with the concluding chapter<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Sonic vs The Nine Tails

**I'm terribly sorry that this took so long, but it is finally here the chapter of Nine Tails Naruto Vs. Sonic. Who will win only one way to find out is too read. Sorry again this took so long I hope you enjoy and if not, fair enough. Before you start reading I've realized that I've probably made the Naruto characters a little too antagonistic, so I'll try to put in perspective as best as I can. The Naruto characters are technically the antagonists of this story as they're preventing Sonic and his friends from returning home. The story is surpassingly set after the war, so they're also possibly traumatized and finally Naruto is eventually taken over by anger over the possible loss of his two best friends. That's the best way I can put it. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>What stood before Sonic was probably the most powerful creature he'd ever faced. Sonic couldn't even recognise the opponent he'd been facing. Sonic had been fighting a spiky haired, blond ninja in an orange costume named Naruto, who'd managed to give the supersonic hedgehog a run for his money. Thankfully Sonic had been able to hold his own and even gain the upper hand on more than one occasion. Now however Sonic wished he'd finished the fight when he had the chance, because now Naruto had taken on a completely new form. The spiky blond ninja who he'd been fighting, now appeared to be wearing a different costume, his skin had turned an orange yellow and he was now covered in orange energy. Something told Sonic that he was now in deep trouble, even if he still had the superior speed.<p>

Although Sonic wasn't saying anything, Naruto could tell he was a little shaken from the look on his face.

"What's wrong hedgehog, afraid of a little transformation?" asked Naruto confidently.

"Not at all, I've seen a robot clone of me make a far more terrifying transformation. The chances of beating him was slim and we still won (_Sonic Heroes Reference_). So I bet I can beat you even if the odds are against me," replied Sonic trying to sound brave.

"Oh really, well trust me the odds of defeating me are much lower than anything you've faced before!" explained Naruto.

"I don't care, I always face new and difficult challenges and I always pull out a victory," stated Sonic.

"Well this time you won't," stated Naruto and he charged at Sonic with great speed.

Sonic quickly jumped out of the way and dodged Naruto's attack. To Sonics great surprise, Naruto actually came at him faster than he ever had during their whole fight. Sonic landed quickly and was about to prepare a counter attack, but before he knew it he looked and Naruto had already started attacking again. Naruto threw another punch that Sonic managed to dodge, but only narrowly. This told Sonic that Naruto was definitely much faster than he had been previously. He didn't have much time to think about it, as Naruto threw another punch that Sonic was able to narrowly dodge, then another and another. Sonic knew he'd be able to keep dodging Naruto's attacks, but he had a feeling that neither of them were going to run out of steam any time soon. So after dodging another punch, Sonic jumped before Naruto could attack again and kicked Naruto with both legs under Naruto's chin. Sonic landed quickly, jumped again and kicked Naruto across the face. Sonic landed again and attacked Naruto with a spin dash. Naruto went flying backwards and landed with a thud.

"_Great his speed might've increased, but it looks like he hasn't gotten much stronger," thought Sonic Confidently_.

But Sonic was dead wrong, only a few seconds past before Naruto had managed to get back on his feet. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, Naruto didn't have a scratch on him and it looked as if he hadn't even been faced by Sonics attack. Sonic had a feeling that Naruto's transformation had done far more than just changed his appearance.

"No way," said Sonic with great amazement.

"What did you expect hedgehog, this form is the most ultimate form in the world, I'll admit that those attacks did hurt, but I was able to heal them almost instantly" stated Naruto.

"What in the world are you?" asked Sonic still trying not to show any fear.

"You mean what in the world are we," answered Naruto.

"We what are you talking about, there's only one of you!" stated Sonic confused.

"Actually there are two, I have a nine tailed demon fox sealed inside of me and the fox or as I call him Kurama is allowing me to use his power!" explained Sonic.

"Thanks for not taking all the credit Naruto," said Kurama though Naruto's body.

"No worries Kurama, we are a team after all," said Naruto speaking normally again.

Sonic could tell that the voice coming from Naruto was definitely a different being, because the presence he felt coming from the fox was completely different from Naruto's. Sonic felt he should try to make light of the situation.

"Well that's a bit unfair, it's two against one," stated Sonic trying to be brave.

"I beg to differ since me and the fox share a body, I'd say we're one in the same, so if you ask me it's still one against one!" explained Naruto.

"Well I wouldn't say we're completely one in the same, because we do have a few different views on life," stated Kurama though Naruto's body.

"I know, but we've shared a body for the last 17 years, so yeah we might not be one in the same, but would you still say it's one on one?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah alright, I'll give you that one," answered Kurama.

"Well then yeah like I said, it's still one on one," said Naruto.

"Is that how you've healed you wounds and increased your speed and strength?" asked Sonic.

"That's right, it's all because of the fox," stated Naruto

"So let me get this straight, that power you're using comes from a nine tailed demon fox?" asked Sonic.

"That's right, what do you say to that," asked Naruto?

"You're not a fox, my best friend is a fox," answered Sonic.

"You mean that weird thing with two tails?" asked Naruto.

"You just said you're a fox with nine tails, that sounds weirder!" stated Sonic.

"That's not the point," said Naruto.

"Then what is the point?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know, let's just drop," answered Naruto.

"Man, you have to be one of the dumbest people I've ever met," said Sonic getting annoyed.

"Well this person you've called dumb is going to beat you to a pulp," stated Naruto getting angry.

"Really, I can see your stronger than me, but it appears I still has the superior speed, even if you're keeping up with me!" stated Sonic.

"Well I've still got one more trick to show you," said Naruto.

"And what's that?" asked Sonic a little nervously.

"This," answered Naruto who rose into the air, extended his arm and an arm of pure orange energy begin to extend, which started closing in on Sonic.

Sonic managed to avoid the attack, but he couldn't believe his eyes. Not only had Naruto's speed and strength increased, but he also had the ability to reach across the entire battle field. Sonic barely had time to contain his amazement before Naruto tried to grab him again, Sonic managed to dodge, but now Naruto was making multiple hands and was trying to grab Sonic from different directions. Sonic managed to continue dodging, as he still held the superior speed, but he had no idea what he was going to do next, he couldn't get close enough to attack, plus he didn't know if he could conjure up enough strength anyway. Sonic had a feeling that even going at his top speed wouldn't be enough to defeat Naruto.

**With Tails and Knuckles**

Tails and Knuckles were moving as quickly as they could. They were growing more and more nervous about Sonic's situation, as they heard more and more noise the closer they got to the area where Sonic was fighting. Suddenly they stopped dead in their tracts. Three more ninja's stood before them. They were much different to the ninja's they'd just fought. Like the last team there were two boys and a girl. The first boy had fairly long black hair, that was tied behind his head, his name is Shikamaru. The second boy was a very large, with really long brown hair his name is Choji. The girl was much smaller than the two boys, had long blond hair tied back into a pony tail, green eyes and half of her face was covered by hair her name is Ino. Tails and Knuckles could tell that these three were here for the exact same reason, as the last three were.

"I told you we shouldn't push our luck with meeting more ninja's," said Tails to Knuckles

"So you the creatures who came from that weird explosion, didn't expect multi-coloured rodents," stated Shikamaru with his arms crossed.

"I don't know, I think there kind of cute," said Ino grinning.

"Don't let that fool you Ino, they might be dangerous," stated Choji.

"I'd ask who you are, but I really don't care, we're in a hurry!" explained Knuckles folding his arms.

"Let me guess, to help your friend who's fighting Naruto?" asked Ino seriously.

"How'd you know?" asked Knuckles.

"That's why we're here, did you really think no one would notice all the noise you've been making," stated Shikamaru.

"I told you they'd be here for that reason," said Tails to Knuckles.

"Wait a minute, if these two are here and there's someone fighting Naruto, where's Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Choji realising that Sasuke and Sakura were out of the picture.

"Are you talking about that pink haired girl and the boy with the attitude?" asked Tails.

"That's right where are they?" asked Ino.

"There both faced down in the dirt somewhere, last I checked they were both out cold!" explained Knuckles.

"What, you two rodents beat Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Choji.

"That's right," answered Tails.

"Now if you'll excuse us we've got to go help a friend," said Knuckles as he and Tails prepared to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," stated Choji getting angry.

"And why is that?" asked Knuckles becoming impatient.

"Because, the fact that the two of you defeated Sasuke and Sakura proves you're dangerous, so we can't let you leave, you're coming with us!" explained Shikamaru getting angry.

"We don't have time for this, if you don't let us though, then you'll have to fight us," stated Tails who wanting to help Sonic so badly was also becoming impatient.

"Fine with us, arm expansion jutsu," yelled Choji and his arm started expanding towards Knuckles and Tails.

Tails and Knuckles didn't have time to waste with fighting these three. As soon as Choji's arm was in reach Knuckles grabbed it. Knuckles lifted Choij up and threw him into the air. Before anyone had the chance to react, Knuckles jumped into the air and he punched Choji in the gut, just as the large ninja started coming back down. Choji felt his bones get crushed from the force of Knuckle's punch. After being punched Choji flew a few feet before colliding with a tree, which fell over from the force. Shikamaru and Ino couldn't believe their eyes. Choji hadn't been defeated that badly in ages, however they barely had time to contain there amazement because before Knuckles had landed, Tails attacked them while they weren't paying attention and charged at Shikamaru and Ino with a spin dash each, hitting both of them hard and sending them flying (_A.N they did spin dashes in the early games_).

Tails and Knuckles didn't give Shikamaru and Ino time to recover and attack, because before they even landed on the ground, they took off again in the direction of Sonic. Both Shikamaru and Ino landed with a thud. Neither of them could believe what had just happened.

"Did we just get defeated by two weird looking rats?" asked Ino shocked at what had just occurred.

"I'm pretty sure one of them was a fox and yes we did," answered Shikamaru also very shocked.

"Should we go after them?" asked Ino.

"Ino by the look of it, those things can move faster than Rock Lee, we'll never catch them, what a drag," stated Shikamaru annoyed and standing up.

"Well we know their going after Naruto, we could follow them," stated Ino also standing up.

"Or we could get Choji to the village hospital, get a few more ninja to find Sakura and Sasuke and then we head over to where Naruto is, we'll also need some back up, let's go!" explained Shikamaru.

With that Shikamaru and Ino took Choji back to the village to take him to the hospital and get backup. Meanwhile with Tails and Knuckles, they weren't running at their top speed since they were speaking.

"You really hit that fat one hard," stated Tails.

"Well after fighting that other guy, I didn't want to take any chances, I have a feeling it was best to just beat these people as quickly as possible!" explained Knuckles.

"Good point, I didn't want to take any chances either," said Tails.

"Why do you think those guys were easier to defeat then those other guys, do you think it's because they're weaker or because we didn't want to take any chances?" asked Knuckles.

"A bit of both probably, anyway lets pick up the speed, we've wasted enough time already, we need to help Sonic," stated Tails.

"Alright let's go," said Knuckles and they both took off at a quicker speed.

**With Sonic and Naruto**

Naruto continued to attack Sonic with his extended arms, but Sonic managed to continue dodging, as his speed still made it fairly easy for him to dodge the attacks. While Naruto was attacking Sonic, he was destroying trees in the Surrounding area. Naruto didn't realise this was making it easier for Sonic to dodge Naruto's attacks, as it gave him more room. This ensured Sonic that he would be able to survive, as long as he kept dodging, but he knew that unless he attacked he wouldn't be able to win. Once Sonic saw an opening after dodging, he attempted an attack. Sonic charged at Naruto as quickly as he could to try and land an attack. Sonic jumped and attempted a spin dash, but Naruto managed to create another energy hand and caught Sonic just before he managed to attack.

Sonic didn't know how Naruto had managed to catch him, he was still much faster, but there he was stuck in his ball form and trapped in a hand of orange energy. Naruto on the other hand was relieved, he'd managed to see Sonic charge and he created an energy hand directly in front of him to catch Sonic.

"Not bad hedgehog, but I'm not that stupid," stated Naruto angrily.

"Could've fooled me," muffled Sonic.

Without saying a word, Naruto threw Sonic with all of his force sending the hedgehog flying. To ensure that his fall wouldn't be fatal, the hedgehog did a spin dash in mid-air to lighten his fall. Sonic huffed and puffed with his eyes closed, relieved that he'd managed to survive his fall, but then he noticed something that terrified him. His knees and arms were in water. Sonic opened his eyes and sure enough he was in a very shallow area of a small lake. Sonic knew he was in trouble now, if Naruto figured out that Sonic couldn't swim, he'd be in trouble for sure. Sonic got out of the lake as quickly as he could, but he didn't have time to get away, because at that exact moment Sonic heard the destruction of trees yet again. Sonic turned to see Naruto approaching, but this time he was using his energy to float in the air.

Naruto was amazed to see that Sonic hadn't run away, or wasn't hiding in the water, this made Naruto wonder if the lake in front of them could work in his favour. Naruto started to attack Sonic again from all different directions to see if Sonic would do anything different. Almost immediately he started to notice differences in Sonics strategy. Every time Naruto had chased Sonic anywhere near the lake, he appeared to try his best to avoid the water. This made Naruto suspect that Sonic couldn't swim. This gave Naruto an idea, he created a large number of hands that surrounded Sonic and started forcing him towards the lake. Sonic could see that he wouldn't be able to run out of the surrounding hands, so his only chance would be too jump over the hands.

So when Sonic saw his best chance, he jumped as high as he could and managed to fly over the energy hands, but before Sonic had time to react or land, one of the energy hands trapped Sonic in its grip.

"What's wrong hedgehog, scared of a little water?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"No, um why would you say that," answered Sonic now sounding nervous.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you can't swim," stated Naruto even more suspiciously.

Sonic couldn't hide his reaction, he was clearly scared of what Naruto might do. From the look on Sonic's face, Naruto could tell he had guessed correctly. This told Naruto that the battle was his as soon as he threw Sonic into the lake. At that moment Tails and Knuckles arrived. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, the person Sonic was fighting looked nothing like he had when they last saw him. They also couldn't believe that Naruto had Sonic in his grasp. Tails couldn't hold back his words.

"Sonic," yelled Tails.

Naruto turned around to see what was happening with Sonic still stuck within his grasp.

"Tails, Knuckles I knew you guys would be alright, what took you so long?" joked Sonic over joyed that help had arrived.

Naruto on the other hand wasn't. If Tails and Knuckles were here, what had happened to his two best friends?

"What are you two doing here, where's Sasuke and Sakura?" demanded Naruto.

"Lying down in the dirt somewhere!" answered Knuckles.

"Man, how many more times are we going have to explain this?" Knuckles whispered to Tails who shrugged.

"What, they're not dead are they?" asked Naruto surprised.

"They weren't the last time I checked, but if they don't get medical attention, who knows what might happen!" answered Tails.

"So you just left them there to die?" asked Naruto.

"Hah, I told you they would win," interrupted Sonic.

"Shut up hedgehog, this proves what I've been saying all along, you guys are evil, if you weren't you wouldn't have left them to die!" stated Naruto outraged.

"Excuse me, you're the ones who attacked us, we didn't have a choice, if we hadn't fought back we would've been killed ourselves, so if you ask me you guys are also in the wrong!" explained Tails angrily.

"Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry about your friends, we ran into more ninja on the way here, we told them what happened and after pushing them out of our way, they didn't try and follow us!" explained Knuckles.

"Did you hurt them as well?" asked Naruto.

"Well I gave the fat guy a good beating, but I'm not sure about the blond girl and the guy with black hair," stated Knuckles.

"They're fine Knuckles, I didn't hit them too hard," stated Tails.

"So you ran into, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji, well that's good I know Sasuke and Sakura will be fine now," stated Naruto.

"Exactly now put Sonic down and we'll leave and never come back," stated Tails.

"I don't think so, I can't forgive you for leaving my best friends to die. For all I know you're lying about the other three and you've beaten them to within an inch of their lives as well," stated Naruto.

"But we just told you we didn't," said Knuckles.

"Guys don't try to reason with him, he's an idiot!" stated Sonic annoyed at his situation.

"I told you to shut up hedgehog and as for you two, since you left my best friends to die, I'm gonna do the same thing too you," yelled Naruto.

"How are you gonna do that, wait a minute the lake," said Knuckles finally realizing there was a lake in front of them. Knuckles knew all too well that Sonics greatest weakness was his inability to swim.

"That's right, I can tell that your friend can't swim, because he's been avoiding the water as much as he could!" explained Naruto grinning.

"You wouldn't," said Tails worried.

"Oh I would," said Naruto and he threw Sonic into the lake with great might.

Sonic tried to stay afloat, but as always he sank like a rock. Naruto was looking at the river with pride thinking he'd won, now that he'd taken out Team Sonic's best fighter. Tails tried to run after Sonic, but was stopped by Knuckles.

"Knuckles, what're you doing, if I don't help Sonic he'll drown," said Tails worried.

"I know, but if you just run in like that, he might stop you and Sonic will drown for sure," stated Knuckles.

"Your right, then we'll need to distract him, do you think you can hold him off while I jump in and get Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I don't know, but I'll try, ok let's do it I'll distract him and you go and rescue Sonic," answered Knuckles.

"Ok, but I'll jump in at a different angle so he doesn't see me," stated Tails.

"Alright let's do this," said Knuckles and Tails took off to the right of them.

Knuckles saw a large nearby rock, which he decided would be good use for a distraction. Knuckled used his great strength, to lift the large rock out of the ground. Naruto hadn't even noticed that Knuckles and Tails had formulated a plan. Knuckles decided to get his attention.

"Hey blondie," yelled Knuckles lifting the rock over his head.

Naruto turned to see what Knuckles wanted. As soon as Tails could see he was out of Naruto's eye shot, he charged and dived into the lake to go help Sonic. Naruto then turned again after hearing the splash from Tail's dive. He could tell Tails was going after Sonic, but Knuckles wasn't going to give him the chance to attack.

"Forget Sonic and Tails you're fighting me now," stated Knuckles who threw the rock with all his might towards Naruto which he caught and crushed with ease.

Knuckles then started to throw trees and rocks at Naruto, all of which he was able to destroy. It wasn't long before Naruto began throwing rocks at Knuckles, which he was able to destroy with a single punch. Meanwhile in the lake, Tails was swimming around the lake as quickly as he could to find Sonic. Thankfully Tails had dived in close to where Sonic was and he quickly spotted him, trying his best to jump up for air but as always sinking like a rock and struggling for air. Tails used his tails to propel himself towards Sonic. Sonic managed to spot Tails and was filled with relief. Tails extended his arm, while Sonic extended his own. Sonic grabbed Tails hand as soon as he was close enough. Having Sonic's grip in his, Tails used his tail's to propel both Sonic and himself to the surface before they ran out of air. Within seconds they broke the surface, with Tails flying above the water and Sonic coughing from nearly drowning. Tails quickly flew Sonic and him to the other side of the lake, while Knuckles held of Naruto. Once they were on the other side, Tails landed and placed Sonic on the ground. Sonic was still coughing.

"Sonic are you alight?" asked Tails concerned.

"Yeah, (Cough) thanks Tails I thought I was a goner!" answered Sonic.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't going to let you drown!" stated Tails.

"Still I appreciate it," stated Sonic smiling and standing up.

Sonic looked across the lake and saw Knuckles trying his best to hold of Naruto in his nine tails form. Sonic looked at the person he was fighting and he knew that there was only one way they'd be able to beat him, even though it decreased their chances of getting home. He knew that Tails probably knew this better than he did.

"Tails, you're well aware that I probably can't beat him like I am right?" asked Sonic.

"Well considering how he was able to overpower you so easily, I'd say that's definite," answered Tails.

"Then you know there's only one way I'm going to be able to beat him," said Sonic pulling out one of the Chaos Emeralds.

"You're right they might be our only chance. Do it Sonic I know you can beat him," said Tails reluctantly.

"Yeah, but Tails if I use them now, we might not be able to get home," stated Sonic concerned.

"I know Sonic, but what other choice to we have, it's a risk we're gonna have to take!" answered Tails.

"I know and I don't think I can beat him any other way," said Sonic.

"Well just take him out as quickly as you can, if you're still in super transformation when it's over, we might be able to return home if we're quick!" answered Tails.

"Ok I'll do my best, let's go before he crushes Knuckles," said Sonic.

"Ok," replied Tails.

With that, Sonic and Tails ran around the lake at top speed. Although it only took a few seconds, by the time they got around to the other sides Knuckles found himself in the same predicament Sonic had been in. Knuckles had also found himself stuck in Naruto's grip from his extended arm. Sonic and Tails knew what had to be done.

"Hey buddy, put my echidna friend down," Yelled Sonic.

Naruto turned and was amazed to see Sonic back again.

"Well I'm not too surprised, I knew it would take more than that to get rid of you," stated Naruto.

"So it should, now how about we finish what we started," said Sonic.

"Why bother, I have your friend in my grasp and it's obvious to everyone here I'm more powerful then you," stated Naruto.

"Not necessarily, you've shown me your transformation, how about I show you mine," stated Sonic.

"You have a transformation?" asked Naruto amazed.

"That's right now watch this, it time I show you my Super Sonic form," said Sonic pulling out a chaos emerald.

With that said Sonic got out all the 7 chaos emeralds which surrounded him and he started floating above the ground. Suddenly with a blast of light, Sonic was floating above the ground, his blue appearance had become golden, his green eyes had turned red and his spikes were sticking out in all different directions.

* * *

><p><strong>There was originally more to this chapter, But I decided it made the chapter run for too long, so I've decided to split the chapter in two and the next chapter is the conclusion of the fight. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Super Sonic Vs The Nine Tail

**For those who might be confused this chapter use to be part of Chapter 5, but I decided the chapter was to long, so I've split it into two separate chapters. Either way I hope you enjoy the exciting conclusion of Sonic Vs. Naruto. Where Nine Tails Naruto fights Super Sonic. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Naruto was amazed at what had happen and had a shaky feeling that this battle had just been taken to a whole new level. Naruto however still felt confident about his abilities.<p>

"Is that it, you change from blue to yellow and start floating?" asked Naruto.

"It might not look like I've changed much, but believe me Orange boy I'm nothing compared to the hedgehog you've been fighting," answered Sonic smiling.

"Well if that's the case, come at me with everything you've got, I'll even put you're red friend down," said Naruto throwing Knuckles away.

Knuckles managed to land with no damage and Tails ran to him.

"Are you ok Knuckles?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So it's come to this Sonic had to go Super mode in hopes of winning," said Knuckles looking at the two warriors.

"That's right, I know it's a risky move, but I can't think of another way of winning!" explained Tails.

"Neither can I, let's hope Sonic's fast enough to beat him now," said Knuckles worried.

(_Back with Sonic and Naruto_)

"Now that it's one on one, come at me with everything you've got," said Naruto.

"Ok then, I'll do ask you ask," answered Sonic and with a flash he disappeared.

Naruto barley had a second to know where Sonic had gone, because before he had time to react he was attacked by Sonic from the side by an extremely powerful spin dash. Naruto was sent flying though the air from the attack. Naruto couldn't believe what had just happened, it was as if Sonic hadn't even been there. Naruto didn't even have time to react before he was attacked again from another direction. Naruto managed to recover quicker this time as he stood in mid-air and looked around for the flying golden hedgehog. Naruto was caught by surprise yet again and was attacked by Sonic from behind. After attacking for the third time, Sonic didn't give Naruto time to recover and started attacking him from all different directions and was attacking him multiple times every second. Eventually Sonic stopped his attack and sent Naruto flying again with a powerful spin dash.

Naruto couldn't believe what had happened, even with the power of the nine tailed fox on his side he'd been completely overwhelmed by Sonic's power, and had taken a great deal of damaged that thanks to the nine tails was quickly being healed. Sonic flew towards him and stopped right in front of him.

"I told you, I'm not the same hedgehog you've been fighting!" stated Sonic.

"Well, I'm not finished yet," answered Naruto.

"We'll I'm ending this right now," said Sonic not wanting to waste any more time and he disappeared.

As always Naruto didn't have a chance to react before he was attacked once again from a different direction and was sent flying. As Naruto was flying from the attack he heard Kurama talk to him.

"Naruto listen to me," said Kurama.

"What?" asked Naruto just as he got bombarded by more attacks from all different directions.

"I might have a way to defeat him!" answered Kurama.

"Are you sure, it's as if his power is a hundred times greater than before!" stated Naruto.

"It's actually more like a thousand, but that's not the point. Ever since he transformed I've been able to feel his energy, It seems to be draining fast!" explained Kurama.

"Meaning?" asked Naruto who was having a hard time concentrating from Sonic attacking him.

"Meaning that he might not be able to stay in that form for very long, so if we can hold him of for long enough, he might revert back to his original form!" answered Kurama.

"So if I just put on a better defence, we might win?" asked Naruto.

"Basically yes," said Kurama.

"Ok then I'll just have to cover myself in more chakra then," said Naruto feeling himself being defeated with every blow.

And with his best effort while still being bombarded by Sonics attacks released more chakra around him creating a barrier. Since Sonic was focused on attacking, he'd been caught of guard and his most recent attack had been countered making him, fly back a little. Sonic was surprised by what Naruto had done, but he had no time to worry about Naruto's strategy, he was running out of time and he needed to end this as quickly as possible. Sonic decided that he would just have to put more power in his attacks to get though Naruto's defence.

Sonic started attaching Naruto harder and quicker than ever, attacking from as many different angles as possible. Sonic would more than often make large holes in Naruto's chakra shield, but they would be replaced as quickly as they were destroyed thanks to the Nine Tails chakra, which meant that despite all of Sonic's effort he wasn't making any progress. Naruto kept the shield going, as he had the greatest feeling that he just managed to secure victory.

"Kurama you're a genius, if you're right about his transformation then we'll win for sure," said Naruto to Kurama.

"Yes Naruto, but still be warned for every attack he makes, I have a feeling that this hedgehog is just as unpredictable as you, so don't let your guard down," warned Kurama.

"Will do," said Naruto agreeing.

Sonic kept trying, attacking Naruto quicker and harder with every attack. No matter how many times he attacked he wasn't able to break through the chakra barrier. Sonic knew he needed to do something and quick, because if he didn't the super form would wear off.

"Sonic," yelled Tails from the ground.

Sonic turned to Tails and Knuckles who were watching the battle from the ground.

"I don't think you'll be able to get through with multiple separate attacks!" shouted Tails.

"What do I do then?" asked Sonic shouting.

"I think you should try and put all of your energy into a single attack. Attack the force field and don't stop, just keep attacking a single spot until you completely break through. After you reach he body keep attacking, do not let him fight back!" explained Tails as loud as he could so Sonic could hear what he said.

"Thanks Tails I got it, just attack and don't stop," said Sonic.

With a plan it order Sonic rose far above the chakra force field and started spin dashing in mid-air going faster and faster by the second. Unfortunately Kurama and Naruto had heard the plan and were already conducting their own plan to counteract it.

"Naruto listen to me, as soon as he attacks put all of your energy into the spot where he's attacks, this will strengthen your defence and hopefully hold him off long enough that his transformation wears off!" explained Kurama.

"Thanks Kurama, but I still don't know if we can hold him of forever," stated Naruto.

"Neither do I, but I know that if we can just hold him off for long enough, we can win, because I can still sense his energy and at the rate it's draining, I don't think he can hold the form for much longer," answered Kurama.

"Do you know how long it will be before the form wears off?" asked Naruto.

"No not exactly, the type of energy is to foreign for me to make even an approximate calculation, I'm sorry," answered Kurama.

"That's ok, I trust your judgement on the form and I'll hold him of for as long as I can," said Naruto.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sonic attacked at full speed, crashing head forth into Naruto's force field of chakra. Naruto did exactly as Kurama said and put all of his strength into the spot where Sonic was attacking. Unfortunately Naruto was right about the flaw within their defence plan. Using all of his speed and strength Sonic was slowly making his way through the chakra and with every passing second, was getting closer and closer to Naruto. Naruto's chakra was slowing him down, but he was just delaying the inevitable. Sonic did just as Tails had said and continued his attack. It wasn't long before Sonic was within 10 metres of Naruto. 5 metres, one metre, 50cm and Sonic completely broke through the shield and hit Naruto with an attack far stronger than any of his previous attacks. Sonic didn't stop there he continued to attack Naruto with his spin dash. Naruto couldn't stop the attack and now the both of them were plummeting towards the ground at supersonic speeds. Then it happened both Sonic and Naruto crashed into the ground, making a huge crash and leaving a massive hole in the ground.

(_With Tails and Knuckles_)

Tails and Knuckles had watched the entire battle from the ground and they couldn't believe what they had seen. Sonic had gone toe to toe with what appeared to be the most powerful enemy they had ever fought and now the pair of them were at the bottom of a huge hole. Knuckles broke the silence.

"Is it over? Did Sonic win?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know Knuckles, but I think we'd better go see Sonic. He could be hurt or worse," stated Tails.

"Ok let's go," stated Knuckles.

(_With Sonic and Naruto_)

Sonic stood up after completing his most previous attack, he was still it his super form, but he knew that his time left in the form was extremely limited. Naruto was lying on the ground, his eyes were closed and there was a huge wound from where Sonic had attacked him. Sonic quickly flew up until he was above the hole in the ground. Naruto appeared to be out cold, but he was still in the nine tails for, which gave Sonic the feeling the he hadn't won the battle yet. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open and his wound healed almost instantly. Sonic didn't have time to be amazed as Naruto then started shooting Chakra arms in a desperate attempt to attack Sonic, but the Super form helped him dodge all of the attacks with ease. Naruto briefly stopped giving Sonic the chance to talk.

"Oh my gosh, what do I have to do to defeat you?" asked Sonic annoyed.

Naruto didn't answer Sonic's question, he just stared with complete anger. He didn't know what else to do. Nothing he had done was enough to defeat Sonic. Naruto couldn't hold back his anger anymore, he felt that he needed to defeat this hedgehog if it was the last thing he did. Naruto decided that he would need to use all of his strength and not hold back. He transformed into the Nine Tails Fox.

"What the heck?" asked Sonic amazed.

"This is my full power hedgehog, I'm not going to let you push me around anymore. Now take this," answered the nine tails in Naruto's voice.

The Nine Tails then opened its mouth and a huge ball of black and white energy formed in his mouth. In a few short seconds, Naruto blasted a huge beam of energy straight at Sonic. Thankfully Sonic was still able to doge with ease thanks to his super form. Sonic was barley given time to react, because as soon as the first beam was finished, Naruto immediately shot another one, which Sonic once again dodged. Naruto shot one beam of energy after another and Sonic managed to dodge each of them. Eventually Sonic got fed up with all of the attacks and decided that he needed to end the fight here and now. So before Naruto could fire another attack, Sonic had this to say.

"That's it, I'm going to take you down again and this time I'll make sure you stay down," said Sonic with courage.

After Sonic finished his sentence, Naruto fired another beam of energy at Sonic, but instead of dodging it, Sonic went head first into this one doing a spin dash in the process. Naruto continued his attack, but like before with every passing second, Sonic was making his way closer and closer to Naruto. It wasn't long before Sonic penetrated the beam and attacked the body of the Nine Tails Fox. With great effort, Sonic managed to penetrate the chakra and was easily making his way towards Naruto's body. Once again Naruto was attacked by a powerful and pulverising spin dash that caused the nine tail's body to disappear and both of them to hit the ground with great force, creating yet another hole.

True to his word Sonic didn't let Naruto recover. While in the hole, Sonic grabbed Naruto's legs, threw him into the air and flew after him. Naruto was still in his powered up form, so unlike before Sonic was not going let Naruto recover and as soon as he caught up he hit him again with another spin dash. Sonic knew that no matter what, he couldn't let Sonic recover so after his spin dash he came back continuing his attack and started to attack Naruto from every direction possible not giving him any time to react. There was nothing Naruto could do to stop Sonic's attacks, he was moving too quickly. Worst of all the young ninja, his body was getting damaged quicker then he could heal himself. It wasn't long before Naruto's body became to damage to hold onto the power of the Nine Tails. With too much damage inflicted on his body, Naruto returned to his normal state.

Sonic saw that Naruto had returned to Normal, so he knew that it was now or never, he needed to end the battle now while Naruto was weak. He hit Naruto with a powerful spin dash that sent him spiralling back to the ground and making yet another large hole. Naruto too beaten from the attacks couldn't move. There was nothing he could do, it would appear that Sonic had won. After Naruto had hit the ground Sonic charged knowing that this was it. The finishing blow, but unfortunately for Sonic his time had run out. Just after he had begun his final attack the power of the chaos emeralds had worn off and Sonic went back to his normal blue hedgehog self. Sonic knew that this wasn't good, but he couldn't stop now, so he continued his attack and began spinning towards Naruto. This however was just what Naruto needed.

"Kurama, I need just a little more strength and I think I can stop him," said Naruto to Kurama.

"Naruto your bodies still to damaged, I just need a few more seconds to heal some of your injuries and I then I know you can win, but like I said I just need a few seconds," explained Kurama!

Would that be enough time, no one knew. Sonic was getting closer and closer, faster and faster. It seemed to be Sonic's victories as he was only a few feet away, but just as there bodies were about to collide, he was caught by a great big orange hand. Neither fighter could believe it, Naruto had managed to recover enough to use the Nine Tails and now Sonic was trapped in his grasp. Sonic struggled, but he couldn't break free. Naruto kept getting stronger from the Nine Tails healing him and before long, he stood up holding Sonic above him.

"It's over hedgehog, I have one!" said Naruto sounding short of breath.

Sonic didn't want to believe it, but it was true. For the first time in ages, there was nothing he could do. He had lost, he couldn't use the emeralds again they were drained. Sonic had not only lost the fight, but he had also lost his only chance of getting himself and his friend's home. He couldn't believe it, everything he had fought for had been for nothing. Worst of all it appeared that he would soon be facing death from Naruto of the leaf village.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading the latest chapter. Sorry again that this took so long. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review to tell me what you think and keep an eye out for the next chapter. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Ends

**Thanks for waiting and behold the latest chapter to Team 7 Vs. Team Sonic, the exciting conclusion. In other words this chapter is where the battle ends. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>This was it. Sonic was defeated, there was nothing he could do. His super form had worn off and although the super form had put him back in top form, he didn't have nearly enough strength to defeat Naruto in his Nine Tails Form. It was all over. Naruto couldn't believe it, he had just defeated a creature faster than anything he had ever fought. He wasn't going to let the hedgehog escape, not after everything that had just happened. However now that the battle was over, Naruto started wondering whether what he was doing was wrong. Now that he thought about it, Sonic and his friends had done nothing for Naruto to believe they were evil and yet Team Sonic had been forced into a fight they didn't want. Naruto was about to let Sonic go, when he remembered what had happened to Sasuke and Sakura. His two closest friends had been defeated without mercy by Team Sonic. This told Naruto that there was no going back and he needed to defeat Sonic now.<p>

"It's over hedgehog, I've won," said Naruto proudly.

"I can see that, I'm not blind," replied Sonic trying to sound brave.

"So even in defeat, you're trying to act brave," stated Naruto amazed.

"Well if I'm going to die, I might as well go down with courage," stated Sonic sounding brave, but clearly scared.

"Very well then I'm going to show you what happens to those who hurt my friends," said Naruto.

"I never hurt your friends," stated Sonic annoyed.

"Well um, I'll show your friends what happens when they hurt my friends," answered Naruto annoyed.

"By hurting one of their friends?" asked Sonic.

"That's right," answered Naruto.

"Very well," said Sonic accepting defeat.

"_Tails, Knuckles, everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't defeat him I tried my best_," said Sonic to himself, saddened by the fact that it was over and he'd never see his friends again.

Naruto rose into the air in his Nine Tails form keeping Sonic pinned to the ground with his energy hand. He then created another two hands with his chakra and created a Rasengan in his remaining normal hand, but this time the Rasengan was created with the same black and white chakra he'd used before. Sonic had a feeling that this Rasengan was far stronger than the ones he'd faced before. Sonic closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't survive Naruto's next attack.

(_With Tails and Knuckles_)

Tails and Knuckles couldn't believe it, Sonic had lost, even after using his super transformation. Tails couldn't watch it anymore, his best friend and brother was about to be murdered and there was nothing he could do. They were helpless, but Tails wasn't going to stand by and let this happen. He was going to do everything he could to stop Sonic from dying, even though he knew it was hopeless. Tails took off without a second thought.

"Tails wait," yelled Knuckles trying to stop Tails, but he wasn't quick enough.

"Darn it Tails," said Knuckles and he chased after his friend.

Naruto was about to deliver his final attack. With his Rasengan charged he knew the battle was his.

"This is it hedgehog, the very end," said Naruto triumphantly.

Suddenly Naruto charged knowing that it was all over, but before he could land the attack Tail's jumped right in front of him, arms extended blocking the attack. For some reason this stopped Naruto dead in his tracks.

"Please don't kill Sonic, he's my best friend," cried Tails terrified by Naruto, but standing his ground.

At that moment Knuckles arrived and had also stopped dead in his tracks. Sonic opened his eyes to see his best friend standing in front of him, defending him, just like he would.

"Tails what're you doing, you can't stop him, run and save yourselves," ordered Sonic.

"No Sonic, I don't care what happens to me, I won't let you die, you're my brother," cried Tails to Sonic clearly terrified, but Sonic could see the courage in Tail's eyes. He respected the fact that Tails was still willing to defend him, even though all hope was lost.

"You're my brother to Tails. Thank you for everything," said Sonic touched by Tail's bravery.

Tails turned back to Naruto, ready to take the ninja's attack that would easily kill both him and Sonic.

Naruto on the other hand felt frozen, for some reason, the look in Tail's eyes made him question again if he was doing the right thing. It was obvious to Naruto that these two weren't brothers, as one was a hedgehog and one was a fox, but the look the fox was giving Naruto told him that Tails cared more about the hedgehog than anyone else. Upon continuing to look at Tails, Naruto also felt that this creature was perhaps one of the purest beings he had ever met. What if none of the odd creatures had come here to cause trouble. Had Naruto and his friends really just forced these three into fighting for no good reason? This made Naruto consider actually letting them go, because maybe, just maybe Naruto had been wrong and he had nearly done something unforgivable. Killing an innocent creature.

Then Naruto thought of his friends, making him remember why he was doing what he was doing, but what if he was wrong there as well and that it had all been a bad misunderstanding. Naruto didn't get the chance to ask this question. Tails answered for him.

"Look I'm sorry that we hurt your friends, but tell me what other choice did we have? We did nothing too you or your village and you attacked us without mercy! We were just defending ourselves and to do that we had to defeat your friends and I'm sorry, but just like you, we want to do nothing else but protect the ones we care about!" explained Tails still clearly terrified, but standing up for himself.

This made Naruto doubt his actions even more. Just by looking into the teary eyes of the young fox he could tell that Tails hadn't wanted to fight at all, but did it out of determination to help his friends. Despite all this Naruto was still at odds with what to do. He had fought so hard to defeat Sonic and now he didn't know what to do. If only he knew the truth about what had happened to Sasuke and Sakura, then he could make a decision.

"Naruto," called a voice he recognised as Shikamaru.

Naruto turned and saw about eight different ninja's, Naruto's closest friends. Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ten Ten and Sai. Seeing the reinforcements Knuckles jumped next to Tails prepared to fight again.

"Naruto you did it, you defeated them," said Shikamaru amazed at Naruto's victory, as Tails and Knuckles had defeated him and his team earlier.

Naruto was relieved to see Shikamaru, because now he knew that Tails and Knuckles hadn't left them for dead after running into him. That wasn't enough though, considering Choji, Sasuke and Sakura were still missing gave him a few doubts. Before anything else happened Naruto had to be sure that no one was seriously injured.

"Shikamaru, what happened to Sauske, Sakura and Choji are they alright?" asked Naruto concerned and clearly wanting to know the Truth.

"Actually yes, surprisingly, none of them are in critical condition, Sasuke and Sakura's injuries are more serious, but all them had only had a few broken bones and slight concussions at best! Well that's at least what the Hokage said!" explained Shikamaru truthfully.

That made Naruto realize something. These creatures weren't evil, if they were they would have killed them, but they had only hurt them enough to ensure that they were knocked out cold or couldn't follow them. Sonic and his friends had no interest in hurting any of them, it had all been a huge misunderstanding. Naruto realized that it was his fault that Sakura and Sasuke were hurt, if they hadn't fought Team Sonic no one would have gotten hurt. It was their fault this had happened and he couldn't believe he had been so stupid not to see it. Naruto had been so on guard since the war, that he had mistaken innocent creatures for invaders. Naruto took one more look at Tails and saw in his eyes that he truly hadn't wanted to fight Naruto's friends.

Naruto came to the realization that the best thing to do in this situation would be to let them go, because there was no reason to fight anymore. He still didn't know if this was the right decision, but it was the best he could come up with and if Sonic and his friends really didn't want to fight him, then what else could he do.

"You guys just want to go home right? The last thing you wanted to do was fight us?" asked Naruto finally having a change of heart.

"That's right, but you forced us into it!" stated Sonic still trapped within Naruto's grip.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he let go of Sonic and powered down. Sonic free of the grip stood up, but not in a fighting position, as even he could tell that the fight was over. Naruto's friends on the other hand couldn't believe what was happening.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You're letting them go even after everything they've done?" asked Kiba shocked.

"They didn't want any of it Kiba, they had no interest in fighting us or attacking the village! They just wanted some help getting home and what do we do, we attack them without mercy, giving them no other choice but to defend themselves and that's what they did! If they were evil, they would have gone for the kill, but they didn't they just knocked them out cold! So I'm letting them go, because it seems like the right thing to do" explained Naruto turning away from Team Sonic and facing his friends.

"What makes you so sure that's the truth, they could be lying to you," stated Ino getting angry.

"Maybe, but I can see it in the yellow foxes eyes, he didn't want any of this, he was only helping his friends and I know that helping each other is the only thing they were interested in!" explained Naruto and he turned back towards team Sonic.

Naruto began walking towards Tails, but then Knuckles stepped in front of Tails prepared to fight just in case Naruto wished to hurt Tails.

"Not a step closer," ordered Knuckles prepared to protect Tails.

"It's alright Knuckles, I know he doesn't want to fight us anymore, we're safe I know it!" explained Tails.

"Are you sure Tails, especially considering everything that's happened?" asked Knuckles amazed.

"Yes I'm sure, let him through," stated Tails.

Knuckles was still a bit reluctant until Sonic spoke up.

"Let him through Knuckles, the battles over and as hard as it is for me to admit it, we lost and I agree with Tails, he's not going to hurt us," stated Sonic who was still amazed that he'd survived and was being let go.

Knuckles did as he was told and stepped aside, allowing Naruto to continue advancing. Naruto continued walking until he was just in front of Tails. He then knelt down onto one knee so he could talk to Tails on his level.

"The hedgehogs the closest thing you have to family right?" asked Naruto who felt himself relating to Tails.

"That right, I don't have any parents, they died shortly after I was born. Ever since I met Sonic, he's been my mentor, my friend, my brother!" explained Tails sounding brave.

"I understand that, more than anything else," stated Naruto.

"What do you mean?" asked Tails confused.

"For twelve years I was alone, my parents were killed the day I was born, I didn't have any friends, but when got some, I was able to grow stronger, as I finally had people I wanted to protect. Since getting friends, many of them have become like brothers and sisters to me, but there is one difference between you and me!" explained Naruto becoming sentimental.

"What's that?" asked Tails becoming interested.

"I was shunned by the whole village, because of the Nine Tailed Demon fox sealed inside of me, which I used to fight your friend. Everyone hated me, because of it, no one would talk to me and everyone avoided me. Just about no one cared about me, so I pulled pranks just to get people's attention!" explained Naruto.

"That's horrible," stated Tails.

"I know, but I've moved on since then, I have all the friends I could want, I've found my own family. That's how I could tell you didn't want any of this, because I could see it in your eyes when you were defending the hedgehog. You've suffered like I have and it became clear to me then, that you didn't want to fight!" stated Naruto feeling horrible.

"Well we're sorry we had to hurt your friends, we truly are," stated Sonic joining the conversation.

"I'm sorry too, I should have never forced any of you into fighting, it's my own fault that Sakura and Sasuke got hurt, I realize that now," stated Naruto.

"It's ok, we're all on the same page now. I guess," said Sonic.

"Yes we are and because of that, you're all free to go home, I'm not going to stop you, because now I know that going home is all you guys really wanted to do," sated Naruto.

"That's the problem though, because of this fight we can't go home," stated Sonic now more annoyed then relieved.

"Why not, can't you just go back the way you came?" asked Naruto standing up.

"You'd think so, but no," said Sonic even more annoyed.

"You see Naruto while fighting you, Sonic used up the power we needed to get back!" explained Tails.

"You mean that golden hedgehog form," asked Naruto who was now a little confused.

"That's right, you see I archived that form using these, the Chaos Emerald!" explained Sonic pulling out one of the emeralds that was no longer a bright colour, but a dull grey.

(_A.N I know that the emeralds are supposed to spread to all different corners of the earth once their used, but considering they're a crucial factor to the story I've made it so they didn't so Team Sonic can get home_)

"We had to use these to defeat Dr Eggman, our nemesis from our world and after defeating him we went so fast that we broke a hole in space and time, which is how we ended up here! We wanted to avoid using them while we were in this world, because we were afraid they would be our only chance to get home!" explained Tails taking the Emerald from Sonic and showing it to Naruto.

"Unfortunately I needed to use them to fight you and now all of their power has been drained, so we're stuck here, unless they recharge them in time!" explained Sonic who was now more annoyed than ever.

Naruto couldn't believe it, not only had he attacked these innocent creatures without reason, but he had now ensured that they would be trapped in this Universe. Naruto wished he could help them, but he didn't know what to do. That is until the Nine Tails spoke up.

"Naruto can you hear me, I think I may have a way to recharge the emeralds," stated Kurama in Naruto's head.

"Really, how?" asked Naruto.

"I think we may be able to recharge the Emeralds using my chakra!" explained Kurama.

"But I thought the energy coming from them was to foreign, how can you recharge them?" asked Naruto confused.

"Yes that is true, but I was still able to sense their energy, while the hedgehog was using them, so I've been able to gain a fairly good understanding about the power the Emeralds use. This means that if I can alter my chakra to match the emeralds, I might just be able to recharge them!" explained Kurama.

"Really that's great, what do we do?" asked Naruto.

"First off, I need them to hand you the Emeralds, just one for now will be fine!" explained Kurama.

"Alright, let's do it," said Naruto getting excited.

Naruto turned his attention back to Team Sonic.

"Tails right?" asked Naruto.

"That's right," answered Tails.

"I just spoke to the Nine Tails Fox and he said that he may have a way to recharge the Emeralds!" explained Naruto.

"Really that great? What do we do?" asked Knuckles joining in on the conversation.

"First of all, I'm going to need to borrow one of the Emeralds to see if it will work," stated Naruto.

Sonic decided to speak up here.

"Go ahead and give it to him Tails, if you trust him, so do I," said Sonic smiling.

"Ok Sonic," said Tails handing the Emerald to Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto transformed back into his Nine Tails mode and closed his eyes to continue working and communicating with Kurama. For about five minutes Naruto said nothing, he just stood there with the drained Emerald in his hand while in Nine Tails mode. After a while Kurama finally spoke up in Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, I think I have it! I'm fairly certain that if I put my Chakra into the Emerald it will recharge it," said Kurama in Naruto's mind.

"Alright do it Kurama," said Naruto glad for the first time all day he was doing the right thing.

"Ok, but are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Kurama.

"I'm positive, they won't fight us as long as we don't them, so do it. I want them to go home, to give them what they want," said Naruto.

"Very well," said Kurama.

Suddenly outside of Naruto's mind there was a flash of bright light, which nearly blinded everyone in the surrounding area. After about ten seconds the light vanished and every one was able to move their arms away from their eyes. Team Sonic couldn't believe it. The dull grey Emerald that Naruto held was now shining the bright green it once had and it looked as if the Emerald hadn't been used at all. Without saying anything Team Sonic gave Naruto the rest of the drained Emeralds and before long every Emerald was fully charged and shining a different colour like they always do. Sonic took all the Emeralds back and they were now floating around him.

"You did it you've recharged the Chaos Emeralds," stated Sonic amazed.

"This means we can go home right?" asked Knuckles who was now filled with joy.

"We should be able to assuming the hole we created hasn't closed," stated Tails a little worried.

"I doubt it has Tails we've only been here for a few hours," stated Sonic who still couldn't believe his eyes.

"Thank you so much," said Tails who had turned to face Naruto once more.

"Don't worry about it. It was the least I could do after everything that's happened," said Naruto happy he'd finally done the right thing.

Tails turned back to his friends.

"Well guys, let's go home," declared Sonic.

"Yeah," roared Knuckles.

"Alright," roared Tails.

Team Sonic put their hands together and Sonic activated the Emeralds. Once again Sonic transformed into Super Sonic and Tails and Knuckles were surrounded by chaos energy allowing them to fly _(Similar to the end of Sonic Heroes_). Team Sonic was about to take off, but then they realized they'd better say good bye.

"Thanks again, although it's unlikely we'll every meet again, we owe you," said Sonic giving Naruto the thumbs up.

"Don't worry about it. Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog," said Naruto also giving a thumbs up.

"Farewell Naruto… Um you never said your last name," stated Sonic.

"Oh right sorry, it's Uzumaki," stated Naruto.

"Ok then thankyou and farewell Naruto Uzumaki," said Sonic and Team Sonic took off into the air.

Team Sonic took off at full speed into the air to try and see if there really was still a hole in the sky, from when they first got here. Sure enough they quickly spotted a small hole in the distance that had to be the portal from where they came. Excited to get home they shot towards the portal at top speed going faster and faster. Within seconds team sonic had reached the portal and shot through it without decreasing speed. Within a flash team Sonic had left the Universe and the portal they had created to get here closed behind them, breaking what tied their Universe to Naruto's. Upon leaving the portal Team Sonic knew they had returned home as they quickly saw familiar landscapes

Back in the other Universe, Naruto looked towards the sky knowing he'd done the right thing. No one could tell him that he hadn't. A few of his friends were still a bit sceptical over what he'd done, but Naruto didn't care, he knew he'd made the right choice. He also knew he would never see Team Sonic again, because he had a feeling that they had only come to this Universe by accident and that getting here again would be nearly impossible. Naruto didn't mind, because even though no one had been badly injured he knew that this giant misunderstanding was best forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the latest chapter for Team 7 Vs. Team Sonic I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry to say that this is my intended ending to the story, as the battle is over and Sonic and his friends have been able to return home. I might write a small epilogue for both Universes, but like I said this to me is the end of the story. Please leave a review to voice your opinion all feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading. <strong>


End file.
